Issei Hyoudou, el Héroe de otro Mundo
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: ¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado que pasa en esa historias en que alguien es invocado a otro mundo como un héroe una vez el villano de turno ha sido derrotado? Esta es la historia de Issei Hyuoudou, el chico que fue invocado en otro mundo donde se convirtió en un héroe legendario y que ahora deberá afrontar los propios problemas de su mundo de origen.
1. Prologo

**-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, pues ya he llegado, por...no se, ¿tercera o cuarta vez este mes? No se en que ordén estaré subiendo todo lo que he estado preparando por lo que no tengo ni idea de cuando estaréis leyendo esto. Pasando a lo importante, aquí estamos una vez más con una nueva historia, mi segundo fic de High School DxD con Issei como protagonista. Para esta historia quiero hacer un Issei un poco más serio y maduro, no voy a cambiar completamente su personalidad pero si será bastante diferente del pervertido que todos conocemos. En fin, sin más dilación os dejó con el prologo de esta nueva historia, os veo abajo.-**

Demonio hablando-**demonio**

Demonio pensando-(**demonio**)

Ser mágico hablando-_Baka_

Ser mágico pensando-(_Baka_)

_Los personajes de High School DxD así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

_Prologo._

A veces la realidad supera la ficción.

Seguramente muchos habréis escuchado esta frase antes, para los que no sepáis su significado se resume en que los hechos del día a día a veces superan a los de las historias de ficción, yo soy buena prueba de ello. Mi nombre es Issei, Issei Hyoudou, soy un estudiante de segundo año de la academia Kuoh y tengo 17 años...en parte, ahora os lo explico. Veréis, hace 1 año ocurrió algo que solo se suele ver en novelas y en videojuegos, fui invocado en otro mundo, el mundo de Loruhnd, un mundo de magia y fantasía como esos que suelen verse en muchas novelas ligeras, un mundo con distintas razas a parte de la humana como los elfos, semi-humanos, demonios...Fui invocado como un héroe que debía salvar el mundo, y seguramente ya muchos pensareis que mi enemigo era el típico rey demonio o algo por el estilo, pero no, este mundo estaba siendo asolado por un mal mucho mayor que cualquier rey demonio, un mal que logró lo que en miles de años nunca se había logrado en ese mundo, hacer que todas las razas luchasen juntas.

El ser que estaba asolando el mundo de Loruhnd se le había puesto el nombre de Magnus, un antiguo Dios de la que los habitantes de Loruhnd llamaba la primera era, aquel ser había sido sellado hace milenios por las primeras tribus de las distintas razas y ahora que su sello se había debilitado había regresado para tomar venganza contra los descendiente de quienes le encerraron. Tuve que entrenar superando mis propios límites una y otra vez, aprendí sobre muchas magias distintas y muchos estilos de combate tanto como armas como sin estas para poder luchar contra los seres que el Magnus enviaba para destruir las ciudades y sembrar el caos por todas partes; eran seres dignos de los monstruos de las mitologías y fabulas de mi mundo de origen, capaces de destruir montañas, provocar terremotos y causar tsunamis. Fueron batallas muy difíciles pero gracias a los compañeros que hice pudimos vencer y poco a poco ganar terreno sobre Magnus que afortunadamente cada vez se debilitaba más por tener que invocar monstruos cada vez más poderosos para tratar de derrotarnos.

Al final tras una lucha que parecía eterna conseguimos vencer al ser llamado Magnus, cuando lo vi por primera vez no entendía lo que veía, era un ser sin forma que parecía una enorme masa oscura con una especie de núcleo dorado en su centro, me encargué personalmente de destruir ese núcleo y que no quedase absolutamente nada de él para que no tuviese forma alguna de recuperarse.

Por eso mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando, pensando que ya habíamos ganado y que estábamos a salvo, de pronto me vi envuelto en un enorme haz de luz.

Pensaba que de alguna forma ese maldito había logrado sobrevivir y que ahora estaba lanzando su ataque final, pero no fue así, cuando aquel haz de luz desapareció me encontraba de regreso en mi mundo de origen.

En este punto muchos os habréis dado cuenta de algo, si esto me ocurrió hace un año...joder, debo ser un maldito monstruo con un poder que escapa a toda lógica, pero no es así, al menos no del todo. 7 años, ese fue el tiempo que estuve en el Loruhnn, viajando, entrenando y luchando, pero por alguna razón cuando regresé a mi mundo apenas habían pasado 5 minutos desde que me había ido, no tenía ningún sentido.

Llegué a pensar que tal vez todo había sido un sueño, que me había quedado dormido en la azotea de la academia como solía hacer en los descansos y que todo había sido simplemente un sueño, pero eso era imposible. Era imposible que todo el dolor que llegue a sentir durante aquellas batallas fuese mentira, la impotencia que muchas veces sentía cuando era incapaz de proteger a mis amigos y camaradas en las batallas, que el cariño y afecto que llegué a sentir por aquellas personas que prácticamente se habían vuelto como mi familia fuese solamente una ilusión, simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Pude comprobar que todo aquello no fue un sueño al tratar de usar algunas de las magias que aprendí. Aún era capaz de usarlas pero...a un nivel mucho más bajo del que debería de poder usar. Por alguna razón estaba a un nivel decenas de veces más bajo del que tenía cuando derroté a Magnus, pero en ese momento no le di mucha importancia, con el tiempo podría recuperar la forma si entrenaba, ahora tenía una misión más importante, encontrar alguna forma de regresar.

Este era mi mundo de origen, si, pero no había mucha cosa que me atase a este, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía 8 años y desde entonces he estado viviendo solo, no tengo muchos amigos, nunca he sido alguien muy sociable a decir verdad, quizás a la única persona que de verdad le afectaría algo que yo desapareciese sería a una vieja amiga llamada Irina, y eso si se sigue acordando de mi. En el mundo de Loruhnd estaba la gente a la que quería como mi familia, quería saber si todos estaban bien después de aquella lucha final, si todos habían podido regresar a salvo a casa; además, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, había muchos sitios que no había podido visitar debido a que siempre estaba de un lado para otro, y tenía muchas promesas que cumplir, y no soy alguien que da su palabra en vano, tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar de una forma u otra.

Y así es como empecé a buscar la forma de poder regresar a aquel mundo.

Por supuesto no podía mandarlo todo al carajo de golpe y dedicarme únicamente a vagar por el globo buscando la forma de viajar a otro mundo, para empezar tenía que recuperar toda mi fuerza, si había alguna clase de hechizo o algo por el estilo que pudiese usar seguramente requeriría de una gran cantidad de poder usarlo. He seguido actuando como un estudiante normal y corriente, y cuando encuentro alguna pista, y solo si lo necesito, simplemente me ausento de las clases argumentando que tengo un resfriado o una gripe pasajera.

Y eso es lo que he estado haciendo durante un año entero, un año en que me he dado cuenta de que la realidad de mi propio mundo supera por mucho la ficción.

Demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, y aunque su guerra santa había terminado hace años aun seguía enfrentados; a parte de esto también había otras varias razas, ¡ah! Y no se me puedo olvidar del dragón que al parecer está sellado dentro de mi, el gran emperador rojo Ddraig. Fue una sorpresa cuando una noche al irme a dormir de pronto apareció ante mi, el sabe acerca de todo lo que hice en el otro mundo y dice que no podría estar más orgulloso de su actual portador.

Y en fin, para aquellos que estén leyendo esto y se pregunten porque me ha dado por escribir todo esto que fácilmente cualquiera podría tomar por los delirios de un loco, la respuesta es simple, quiero dejar constancia de que esto ha ocurrido aun sino nadie me creen. Si consigo regresar a aquel mundo este trozo de papel será el testimonio de que una vez viví en este mundo, ¿algo así como un legado tal vez? En fin, no se, simplemente sentía que esto era algo que debía de escribir, y si por desgracia no puedo regresar a aquel mundo tal vez esto sirva como material para una novela de fantasía.

Por el momento esta carta se irá derecha a algún cajón, aunque no se que me pueda deparar el futuro, tengo claro una cosa, ocurra lo que ocurra lo afrontaré de frente, después de todo, aun que solo sea un titulo y que fuese en otro mundo donde me lo dieron, sigo siendo un héroe, ¿no?

* * *

**-Hasta aquí el prologo de esta nueva historia, se que es bastante corto pero más que nada quería usarlo para presentar la historia de Issei y por las cosas que ha pasado hasta el momento. Como he dicho antes quiero hacer a un Issei más serio y maduro por las cosas que ha pasado en el otro mundo pero sin que pierda ciertos aspectos de su personalidad. Como siempre gente os recuerdo que si os ha gustado o no el cap, queréis darme ideas, consejos u sugerencias para historia, queréis hacerme algo pregunta sobre el fic o simplemente os gusta el Fortín Nocturno Batalla Real, siempre leo y respondo todos los reviews. Me retiro una vez más a mi cueva esta semana a seguir escribiendo, cuidaos mucho, pasaos por mis demás fics si aun no lo habéis echo y hasta pronto, ja ne.-**


	2. Chapter 1

**-Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenos días, como os dije ya os traigo la actualización de este fic que estoy seguro que tras aquel prologo tan corto os habréis quedado con gana de saber más. Así que nada gente, espero que disfrutéis de esta cap, ya me contareis luego, os veo final de la pagina más tarde.-**

Demonio hablando-**demonio**

Demonio pensando-(**demonio**)

Ser mágico hablando-_Baka_

Ser mágico pensando-(_Baka_)

_Los personajes de High School DxD así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un Año Después de Regresar.

La luz que se colocaba a través de de sus ventanas y que le daba directamente en los hizo que el joven muchacho que se encontraba durmiendo empezase a levantarse, se incorporó con algo de pereza y dando un bostezo es estiro antes de salir de su cama y dirigirse a su cuarto de baño. Tras asearse y cambiarse de ropa empezó a preparar su desayuno y el almuerzo que tomaría a la hora del descanso mientras escuchaba las noticias en una pequeña radio. El muchacho se trataba de Issei Hyoudou, de 17 años de edad y que actualmente cursaba su segundo año en la academia Kuoh, era un muchacho sano físicamente, algo alto para la media japonesa y en buena forma, con músculos bien formados pero sin exagerar. Su cabello castaño caía lacio sobre su cabeza, con el flequillo ligeramente peinado hacia la derecha, de ojos castaños claros y piel algo tostada, vestía con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, zapatos de vestir marrones, pantalón oscuro y una chaqueta de color azul oscuro, la parte de debajo se dejaba a elección para los estudiantes masculinos y aunque se recomendaba una camisa blanca de botones, él llevaba una camisa negra con el cuello en V, por ultimo llevaba un anillo en el dedo indice de su mano derecha.

Tras terminar de desayunar el chico tomó su cartera en la cual metió su almuerzo y un par de libros, se puso los zapatos y salió de su casa a paso tranquilo hacia la academia mientras leía un libro que había obtenido hace poco que hablaba sobre posibles portales para viajar entre mundos. Más de un año había pasado ya desde que regresó a este mundo y seguía estando igual de cerca de regresar a Loruhnd como lo estaba hace un año, y no solo eso, por alguna razón le estaba costando mucho más de lo esperado el recuperar el nivel que tenía, seguía entrenando diariamente y el mismo podía tonar la mejoría, pero aun así Issei esperaba estar a un nivel mucho mayor para estas alturas.

Dejando esos pensamiento para más tarde el chico llegó a la puerta de la gran academia Kuoh, como siempre ya desde la mañana se podía ver que había muchas más estudiantes femeninas que masculinos, lo cual no era del todo raro ya que la prueba para entrar a la academia era de un nivel bastante alto, Issei simplemente había escogido esta academia porque después de que empezasen a admitir estudiantes masculinos era la que más cerca quedaba de su casa. Como siempre el pelicastaño se dirigió a su clase a paso tranquilo mientras varias chicas murmuraban cosas sobre él con las mejillas sonrojadas, después de todo aunque el Hyoudou no era un ikemen tampoco se podía decir que fuese feo, ademas que esa actitud tranquila e incluso madura a muchas de las chicas le resultaba de lo más atractiva.

Las clases transcurrieron como cada día con normalidad, Issei usaba las horas de clase para estudiar magia de este mundo, las clases le resultaban bastante aburridas pues eran muy fáciles para él. A la hora del almuerzo fue a su lugar preferido, la azotea, era un lugar tranquilo donde podía comer con tranquilidad e incluso hacer algo de practica con algunas magias que no fuesen muy vistosas. Cuando terminó de comer su almuerzo iba a comenzar con un pequeño ejercicio de control de magia de agua en el cual debía crear una esfera de agua y hacer que el tamaño de esta creciese y menguase, cuando iba a empezar la puerta de la azotea se abrió dejando pasar a cierta persona y haciendo que el pelicastaño se girase.

-Sabias que estarías aquí Ise.-Dijo aquella persona con una suave sonrisas en sus labios.

La persona se trataba de Rias Gremory de tercer año, era una chica hermosa, todo el mundo decía que venía de Europa del norte por su piel clara, sus ojos de color azul y su largo cabello rojo pero Issei sabía que esa chica venía de un lugar mucho más lejano que Europa. Ambos se conocían ya desde hace más o menos 9 meses, por aquel entonces el Hyoudou había empezado a buscar un lugar para entrenar y había decidido que ese lugar seria en una vieja parte del subsuelo de la cuidad la cual había aclimatado para poder entrenar con tranquilidad. Fue después de una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento que el chico pudo ver como un rayo surcaba el cielo cerca de zona vieja de la cuidad, teniendo en cuenta que no había nubes de tormenta ademas de que pudo sentir a alguien usar magia estaba claro que ese rayo no había sido natural por lo que rápidamente marchó a investigar. Al llegar se encontró con un grupo de 4 personas que eran lideraras por la Gremory, los otros 3 se trataban de Akeno Himejima, al igual que Rias de tercer año, una chica de largo cabello negro recogido en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas y ojos violetas la cual estaba vestida con una especie de atuendo de sacerdotisa. Otro de los que allí se encontraban era Yuuto Kiba, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que estaba en la clase B, el chico portaba una espada de estilo occidental con la vaina en la cintura. La ultima persona de ese grupo se trataba de Koneko Toujou, una chica de cabello blanco y ojos color avellana que si mal no recordaba Issei estaba en primero, esta usaba unos guantes negros en sus manos.

El grupo parecía estar luchando contra un grupo de seres extraños, unos parecían pequeños diablillos con tridentes y otros eran como perros solo que tenían dos cabezas, la Himejima lanzaba rayos que menguaban rapidamente las filas de enemigos mientras Koneko y Kiba acababan con los que habían resistido el impacto, todo mientras Rias se encargaba de comandarlos y de dar asistencia lanzando unas esferas de color rojo oscuro que literalmente destruían por completo a quienes daban. Tal vez por estar distraída dando algo de cobertura a Koneko fue que no vio como uno de esos perros la rodeaba y se lanzaba contra ella desde su flanco derecho. La pelirroja solo alcanzó a ver como esas dos enormes fauces se cernían sobre ella antes de que una corriente de viento despedazase por completo a aquel can. Issei, como solía hacer, actuó antes de pensar al ver a alguien en peligro, ayudó al grupo de la Gremory para acabar con aquellos seres que una vez se unió el pelicastaño no duraron mucho más de 5 minutos.

Tras aquello por supuesto la pelirroja le pidió una explicación sobre quien era, Issei le contó su historia la cual en un primer momento ninguno de ellos se creyeron, después de todo esa historia sobre viajar a otro mundo y después regresar sonaba demasiado loco, pero al final acabaron creyendole. Fue gracias a Rias que supo a cerca de la guerra de las 3 facciones y varias cosas más, también desde aquel día el Hyoudou ayudaba de vez en cuando al séquito Gremory en sus misiones y a cambio ellos le ayudaban a buscar información sobre posibles formas de viajar a otros mundos. Durante estos meses el séquito de Rias y el Hyoudou se habían vuelto más cercanos, Koneko quien normalmente era bastante fría y seria se había ido volviendo más amigable con el pelicastaño, Kiba consideraba a Issei como un buen amigo y un rival a superar, cuando ambos se enfrentaron en un duelo de espadas el joven Sekiryuutei barrio el suelo con él y desde entonces se había puesto como objetivo superarlo, Akeno se había encariñado con el muchacho a quien no le afectaban sus bromas de doble sentido y de echo muchas veces se las acababa devolviendo haciéndola sonrojar. Por ultimo Rias se sentía muy feliz de que Issei fuese su amigo, ella nunca tuvo muchas amistadas por el echo de que nunca podía saber si querían ser sus amigos por quien era ella o por ser parte de la familia Gremory.

También durante todo este tiempo Rias había tratado de reclutar a Issei varias veces, pero este siempre le daba una negativa a su proposición pero aun así la pelirroja no se rendía.

-No voy a unirme a tu nobleza Rias.-Respondió inmediatamente el chico mientras comenzaba con su entrenamiento haciendo aparecer una pequeña pelota de agua mientras en la nuca de la Gremory aparecía una gota de sudor.

-No venia por eso, tranquilo.-Respondió la pelirroja mientras veía al chico como hacia crecer lentamente aquella esfera de agua.-Me preguntaba si habrías tenido suerte con el libro que fuiste a buscar.-

-En parte si y en parte no, es cierto que el libro habla y explica sobre como viajar entre mundos usando runas que son capaces de abrir portales, pero se refiere a los propios "sub-mundos" de este mundo, el inframundo, el cielo, el reino de los dioses...Así que parece que por el momento tendré que seguir buscando.-Contestó el muchacho haciendo que ahora la esfera del tamaño de un balón de playa empezase a menguar paulatinamente.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Rias quien no podía evitar sonreír un poco por dentro al saber que el Hyoudou no se iría todavía.-Temía que hubieses tenido suerte y te hubieses marchado sin despedirte.-

-Nunca haría algo como eso, tú, Akeno_sempai, Kiba y Koneko_chan sois mis amigos, no podría irme sin despedirme.-Respondió el chico con una sonrisa serena que hizo sonrojar un poco a la ojiazul.

Ambos se quedaron sen silencio unos minutos, solo se podía escuchar el ruido de los demás estudiantes y del agua que el joven Sekiryuutei manejaba, Rias dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a la valla de hierro desde la cual se podía el patio donde algunos estudiantes se encontraban almorzando.

-¿Sabes Ise, en verdad te envidio?-Dijo de pronto la chica que dejaba que sus dedos se colasen entre los huecos de la valla llamando la atención del ojicastaño.-No tener nada que te até, poder elegir tú mismo el camino que quieres recorrer, ojalá yo pudiese hacer lo mismo.-

-¿Rias?-El pelicastaño estaba algo confuso por lo que decía la chica que ahora simplemente dejaba que el aire que soplaba suavemente agitase su largo cabello.

-Ise, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-Preguntó de pronto la chica dándose la vuelta.-Si encuentras la manera de volver a Loruhnd, ¿podrías llevarme contigo?-

-...-El Hyoudou no supo que contestar de primeras, pasaron unos segundo hasta que al fin iba abrir la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido por la ojiazul.

-Aunque por supuesto luego necesitaría una forma de regresar, pero de verdad me encantaría ver el un mundo como el que me describiste, en que todas las razas conviven pacíficamente.-Dijo la Gremory con una alegre sonrisa haciendo que el chico negase divertido por haber preocupado por un segundo.

-Claro, cuando encuentre la forma de regresar a Loruhnd me aseguraré de que también pueda regresar aquí. Ya verás, hay lugares que son realmente asombros, la capital del Reino de Brhend es realmente asombrosa, los bosques de Isildur donde viven los elfos son realmente hermosos y las isla flotantes de Himmel son algo totalmente increible.-Dijo el ojicastaño con entusiasmo haciendo reír un poco a la Gremory al ver al normalmente serio chico emocionarse de esa manera al hablar de los lugares de aquel mundo.

La hora del descanso no duró mucho más y ambos tuvieron que regresar a sus clases, las horas pasaron con calma y al llegar la hora de salida el pelicastaño se dirigió a su zona de entrenamiento. Marchó con calma por la cuidad hasta llegar a la zona antigua donde los grandes edificios empezaban a desaparecer y eran sustituidos por locales y casas más pequeñas, tras unos minutos caminando el chico se detuvo delante de una alcantarilla y tras comprobar que no hubiese nadie abrió la tapa y se metió por esta. Al bajar al subsuelo el chico creo una pequeña esfera de luz para alumbrarlo y empezó a caminar, tras unos minutos llegó hasta una vieja puerta de metal que tenía un gran candado, el cual abrió con una llave que sacó de su chaqueta. Al otro lado de la puerta había una amplia zona de al menos unos 50 metros de largo y unos 4 de alto, había algunos muñecos de practica por aquí y por allá ademas de algunas dianas puesta a bastante distancia.

-Bueno, empecemos con la sesión de entrenamiento.-Dijo el chico mientras dejaba su cartera a un lado, un circulo mágico se formó a sus pies antes de que su uniforme de la academia fuese sustituido por un chándal rojo de deporte.-¿Estás despierto Ddraig?-

-**Así es compañero, ¿continuamos donde lo dejamos el otro día?**-Respondió Ddraig mientras en el dorso de la mano izquierda del Hyoudou aparecía una curiosa gema verde.

Issei continuó con el entrenamiento con el que llevaba desde hacia ya más de 1 mes, tratar de convocar el artefacto conocido como Sacred Gear para así poder acceder a las habilidades de las que le había hablado el poderoso dragón rojo. Ddraig le había hablado de las muchas capacidades que tendría una vez dominase los poderes del Sekiryuutei, poderes que sin dudar deberían de poder ayudarle una vez que encontrase la forma para viajar de regreso a Loruhnd. Durante varias horas el chico estuvo practicando tratando de conseguir manifestar aquel guantelete del que le habló Ddraig, pero al igual que durante el ultimo mes, no logró nada y esto ya era algo que empezaba a molestarte. El pelicastaño sentía que no estaba logrando avanzar, que se había quedado estancado por alguna razón que simplemente no era capaz de comprender, no entendía que era lo que estaba mal con él. Tras varias horas entrenando decidió que ya iba siendo hora de volver a casa y tras volver a cambiarse de ropa se dirigió al exterior de nuevo donde el sol ya se había ocultado y había dejado paso a la luna y las estrellas en lo alto del cielo.

El Hyoudou iba a empezar a caminar a en dirección a su casa cuando de pronto recibió un mensaje de Rias en su teléfono, al parecer les habían encargado hacerse cargo de un demonio que había aparecido en una mansión a las afueras de la cuidad y que llevaba ya algún tiempo atrayendo a personas para devorarlas. Normalmente este no seria un trabajo difícil para Rias y los demás, el problema radicaba en que existía la posibilidad de que ese demonio no estuviese solo y por eso la pelirroja había preferido llamarle para que les echase una mano como refuerzo. Issei accedió de inmediato y empezó a correr hacia el lugar que le había indicado la Gremory, si pudiese usar ya su Sacred Gear podría volar hasta allí pero como no podía pues le tocaba andar, prefería eso a usar magia de vuelo o de teletransporte, nunca fue muy diestro con ellas y prefería evitar accidente estúpidos. Cuando ya estaba cerca del sitio volvió a cambiarse de ropa, ahora usaba un conjunto de ropa formado por unas botas negras reforzadas, un pantalón negro con un cinturón marrón donde se encontraba una katana de estilo tradicional, con el mango de color azul oscuro, la guardia ovalada y la vaina de color negro. En la parte superior del cuerpo usaba una cazadora negra con el cuello acolchado con capucha, debajo de esta había una armadura ligera reforzada con magia y por ultimo en sus manos usaba unos guantes negros.

-Ara ara, bienvenido Ise_kun.-Saludó cierta pelinegra al ver al chico aparecer de entre los arboles.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido Ise.-Dijo Rias cuando el pelicastaño llego al lugar donde los miembros del séquito Gremory se encontraban reunidos esperándolo.

-No es nada, ¿puedes explicarme la situación un poco mejor Rias?-Pidió el muchacho mientras se acercaba al grupo.

-Se nos ha informado que en la mansión abandonada que hay algo más adelante se ha asentado un demonio vagabundo, el problema por el cual te he llamado es porque al parecer se han detectado rastros de otros demonios por lo que es posible que ese maldito no esté solo, si fuese solo él podríamos hacernos cargo entre nosotros 4 pero teniendo un número desconocido de enemigos preferí pedirte ayuda.-Explicó la pelirroja haciendo asentir al Hyoudou.-

-Entiendo, creo que lo mejor para esta situación es que vosotros entréis por la puerta principal, si es cierto que tiene subordinados estará confiado por alguna trampa que tendrá preparada, yo me daré un rodeo y entraré por alguna de las habitaciones del piso superior. Cuando seguramente traten de rodearos yo estaré en su retaguardia para acabar con ellos. ¿os parece bien?-Propuso el chico haciendo asentir a los demás que no tenían problema con ese plan.

-Es un gran plan Ise, sin duda tu y yo haríamos gran equipo en los Reating Games.-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras mirando al Hyoudou.

-No voy unirme a tu nobleza Rias.-Respondió de inmediato Issei haciendo que la chica hiciese un lindo puchero que hizo gracias a los demás presentes.-Me iré adelantando para comprobar el terreno.-

Los Gremory vieron como el chico se colocaba la capucha y de pronto la presencia de este desapareció por completo, sino fuese porque lo tenían delante de ellos pensarían que Issei se había desvanecido en el aire. Esta ropa era una de tantas que había traído desde el mundo de Loruhnd, un conjunto de ropa encantada con la capacidad de hacer que la presencia de la persona que la llevase se desvaneciese por completo, el efecto duraba hasta que el poder mágico de quien la usase se agotase. A un paso no muy rápido el chico llegó hasta la mansión, con solo estar cerca pudo sentir el poder del demonio que había en aquel lugar y de oler el mal oliente olor de la sangre acumulada en ese lugar. Con un par de saltos llegó hasta una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba, junto cuando iba a entrar por la ventana pudo ver como Rias y los demás estaban entrando por la puerta principal.

El joven Sekiryuutei entró en un cuarto que en algún momento hace años debió ser la habitación de alguien, ahora las maderas estaban podridas, lo que alguna vez fue una cama estaba partida por la mitad y la vegetación poco a poco iba ganando terrero. Salió por la puerta entreabierta y caminó despacio por un largo pasillo, de nuevo un pestilente olor llego a sus fosas nasales, su estomagó se resolvió un poco y sintió como si el contenido de su estomago quisiera escapar. Al mirar el lugar de donde se originaba ese olor vio una habitación que no tenia puerta al mirar dentro sintió como su sangre hervía y como sus puños se apretaban, en aquel cuarto se encontraban casi 2 decenas de cuerpos mutilados y despedazados. Issei dio una oración silenciosa por aquellas personas antes de que en su mano se formase una pequeña esfera de de fuego del tamaño de una pelota y la lanzase hacia aquellos cuerpos que poco a poco empezaron a arder; en silencio el chico se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el salón de abajo donde ya se podía oír el ruido de la pelea que estaban teniendo los miembros del séquito Gremory.

En el salón todo había ocurrido tal y como Issei había previsto que pasaría, ese demonio vagabundo se confió por su supuesta trampa, ahora mismo aquel ser que tenia la parte inferior de un escorpión con 4 pares de patas, el torso de un humano y la cabeza y los brazos de una mantis religiosa estaba riendo mientras sus subordinados que tenían forma de arañas rojas de largas patas y afilados colmillos se preparaban para atacar. Por su lado Rias ya tenia preparado uno de sus ataques de poder de la destrucción, Akeno sonría maliciosamente mientras la electricidad se acumulaba en su mano derecha, Koneko se colocaba en pose de pelea y Kiba desenfundaba su espada listo para ir al ataque.

-**Zaaaa, zazazaza, que delicioso, esta esta noche nos daremos un delicioso festín hijos míos**-Exclamó aquel ser con alegría haciendo que aquellas arañas empezarán a soltar chirridos de alegría.

Aquellas arañas se tiraron encima del grupo Gremory, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko se encargaban de lidiar con las arañas mientras que la pelirroja de ojos azules se encargaba del demonio vagabundo que aunque no le gustase tenía que admitir que era bastante rápido. El demonio vagabundo soltaba cortes uno detrás de otro tratando de despedazar a Rias que empezó a esquivarlo usando sus alas para volar, por el otro lado la pelinegra Himejima acababa con los que podía con sus rayos, Koneko mandaba a volar a los enemigos por los aires a base de puñetazos y Kiba lanzaba ágiles espadazos que dividían a los enemigos por la mitad.

-**Que delicioso festín me daré con vuestra carne, zazaza**.-Rió aquel ser mientras atacaba sin cesar a la pelirroja que solo podía concentrarse en esquivar, un ruido a su espalda la hizo voltear solo para ver como una de esas arañas se le tiraba encima, pudo esquivarla pero eso hizo que descuidase su flanco.-¡**TU SERÁS LA PRIMERA ZAZAZA!**-

La guadaña de aquel ser bajó sobre Rias buscando dividirla a la mitad, pero eso nunca ocurrió ya que una vaina negra de espada golpeó a aquel demonio en la cara con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue como el Hyoudou hacía acto de presencia en el salón y tras pasar sus dedos indice y medio por el filo de la katana esta se rodeó de crepitantes llamas naranjas. Las arañas empezaron a chillar con fuerza al ser quemadas y cortadas por la espada del muchacho que avanzaba con agilidad moviendo con gran maestría su espada limpiando a un gran numero de enemigos con rapidez.

-¡Kiba!-Exclamó el pelicastaño haciendo asentir al rubio que corrió hacía él mientras su espada era cambiada por una que curiosamente parecía estar rodeada de viento, al llegar uno enfrente del otro chocaron sus espadas a la vez que pasaban al otro de largo creando un pequeño torbellino de fuego que incineró a la mitad de las arañas de un solo golpe.

-¡Ise!-Exclamó Rias mientras le lanzaba de regreso su vaina al Hyoudou la cual tomó con su mano izquierda mientras daba un espadazo con la katana en su mano derecha, giró sobre si mismo y usando la vaina aplastó a una de esas arañas contras el suelo antes de dar un tajo ascendente para cortar otra por la mitad solo para después dar una estocada con la vaina a otra que le saltaba la cara y que acabó aplastada contra una pared.

-Es hora de iluminar un poco más este lugar, ¿lista Akeno_san?-Dijo el Sekiryuutei haciendo que la mencionada se relamiese los labios con una sonrisa mientras asentía; Issei envainó su espada antes de golpear con esta en el suelo, un circulo mágico apareció en medio del salón del cual hizo emerger del suelo varias decenas de estacas metalicas del suelo el cual Koneko y Kiba esquivaron de un salto a diferencia de varias arañas que acabaron empaladas, pero esto no era todo.-

-Fufufu, vais a acabar un poco chamuscadas.-Dijo la Himejima antes de dejar ir una poderosa descarga eléctrica la cual corrió por las estacas creando una enorme red eléctrica que acabó carbonizando a todas las arañas, o casi todas.

-¡Koneko cuidado!-Exclamó Kiba cuando vio a por lo menos una decenas salir de las sombras del techo y saltarle encima a la indefensa peliblanca que solo pudo cruzar sus brazos esperando el golpe.

-Shīsusutairu (Estilo Envainado).-Dijo de pronto Issei mientras tomaba el mango de su espada con su mano derecha y la vaina con su izquierda donde un pequeño circulo magico de color azul oscuro apareció.-Toki Kūkan Kattā (Hoja que Corta el Espacio y el Tiempo).-

De pronto todas aquellas arañas fueron cortadas y troceadas en pequeñas partes, todos abrieron grandes los ojos al ver esto y como Issei solo se daba la vuelta jadeando un poco y con algo de sudor bajando por su frente, esta era una de las técnicas de espada más poderosas que conocía, pero también lo agotaba muchísimo, en su actual condición esto no habría funcionado contra enemigos poderosos.

-**¡MALDITO BASTARDO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MIS HIJOS!**-Gritó el demonio mientras se lanzaba contra el cansado Issei que no tuvo que hacer nada ya que una enorme bola de destrucción lanzada por la Gremory golpeó contras el gran cuerpo de escorpión del demonio haciéndolo caer al suelo ahora con la mitad de sus patas, Kiba se movió veloz y con varios cortes seccionó los brazos de mantis religiosa del demonio que gritó de dolor antes de que Koneko lo agarrase de una de las patas que aun le quedaban y tras darle un par de vueltas lo lanzó contra una pared donde quedó incrustado antes de recibir un poderoso rayo de parte de Akeno, rayo al que le siguió otro, y otro, y otro.

-Empieza a darme pena...-Dijo el pelicastaño mientras tomaba algo de aire con una gota en la nuca al ver que el demonio ahora estaba completamente ennegrecido y chamuscado por las descargas eléctricas.

-Arigatou Issei_sempai.-Dijo de pronto la albina llegando al lado del Hyoudou junto con Kiba.

-No hay de que, no iba permitir que hiciesen daño a mi linda kohai.-Respondió mientras acaricia un poco la cabeza de la Toujou que sentía como sus mejillas se calentaba y tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ronronear.

-¿Ultimas...bah, que más da.-Dijo Rias dando un paso frente al demonio antes de crear una enorme bola de poder de destrucción con la que volatilizó a aquel demonio.-Fiu, misión completada gracias a todos y, Ise, ¿estas bien?-

-Si, si, no es nada, solo necesito algo de descanso.-Dijo el agotado muchacho con una sonrisa cansada.

-Ese ultimo ataque fue increible Ise, ¿como lo hiciste? Ni siquiera pude ver cuando atacaste.-Dijo el muy impresionado ojiazul que nunca en su vida había visto un ataque como ese.

-Es largo de explicar, es una técnica que combina magia espacio/tiempo y esgrima, en pocas palabras puedo almacenar cortes en la vaina de mi espada y usarlos cuando lo necesite, pero como puedes ver gasta mucho poder mágico y me deja agotado.-Explicó tratando de hacerlo lo más sencillo el pelicastaño dejando sin palabras a los demás.

-Una locura que sin duda solo podría venir de otro mundo.-Comentó Rias con una sonrisa que el Sekiryuutei imitó.-Aaah, vamos Ise, únete a mi nobleza, contigo de mi lado estoy seguro que lograríamos cosas increíbles, ¿que tengo que hacer para convencerte?-

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero, además, me gusta ser humano, no me interesa reencarnarme en un demonio.-Respondió con calma el chico que ya se iba encontrando mejor.

-Ara ara, ya lo tengo, ¿que te parece el cuerpo de Rias a cambio de unirte a al clan?-Propuso Akeno con una sonrisa algo traviesa llamando la atención de todos.

-A-a-akeno, ¿se puede saber de que estas...-

-Eso ya me interesa más.-Dijo de pronto Issei tornándose más serio antes de andar hasta la Gremory para tomarla del mentón.-Me uniré a cambio de que te conviertas en mi amante, Rias_chan.-

-Q-q-que y-y-yo, a-a-a-amante, t-t-tu.-Tartamudeó Rias con la cara casi tan roja como su cabello mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Issei_sempai, no creía que fueras de verdad así.-Dijo una molesta Koneko que miraba con ojos enojados al pelicastaño.

-Solo es una broma Koneko_chan.-Respondió Ise mientras soltaba a Rias que se había quedado congelada, Akeno reía por lo bajo y Kiba había huido lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Iseeeeeeeeeee.-Dijo la pelirroja con su flequillo ocultando parcialmente su rostro y con una marcada vena en su sien mientras una enorme bola de poder de destrucción aun más grande que el que había exterminado al demonio se hacía presente en su mano derecha.

-...Creo que es hora de correr.-Dijo el muchacho antes de salir a toda velocidad dejando solo una imagen residual de el mismo echa con humo.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ Y ACEPTA TU CASTIGO POR BURLARTE DE MI, ISEEEEEEEEEE!-Gritó la pelirroja mientras empezaba a perseguir al chico por todo el bosque donde se empezaron a escuchar un sin fin de explosiones.

Mientras el Hyoudou corría por su vida, en un lugar muy, muy, muy lejano algo importante estaba ocurriendo, en un enorme salón se encontraba reunida un gran multitud de personas. Delante de la multitud se encontraba una mujer la cual estaba terminando de trazar un gran y complejo circulo mágico en el suelo, al terminar de trazar la ultima linea el circuló empezó a iluminarse con fuerza, la mujer dio un paso adelante y se dirigió hacía aquella multitud expectante.

-Se que los que os encontráis aquí estáis decididos y seguros de hacer esto, pero debo de preguntaros una vez más, ¿estáis seguros de querer hacerlo? Recordad que una vez que crucéis la puerta no habrá marcha atrás, nunca más podréis regresar.-Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose con seriedad hacia aquellas personas, ninguna de ellas tenía una pizca de duda o de vacilación en sus ojos algo que hizo sonreír a la mujer.-Bien, sino tenéis dudas, que los 4 primeros den un paso al frente.-

4 personas de entre aquella multitud dieron un paso al frente, una orejas de lobo se movieron un poco, un paraguas golpeó el suelo con suavidad, unos finos cuernos negros brillaron ligeramente y un carcaj con flechas hizo algo de ruido cuando esas 4 personas se plantaron delante de aquella mujer que les sonrió antes de hacerse a un lado dejando que los 4 se colocaran dentro del circulo. La mujer empezó a recitar un largo hechizo con una melodiosa voz que hacía que casi pareciese que estaba cantando, la luz poco a poco se intensificó hasta que al terminar de recitar aquel hechizo un fogonazo de luz cegó a todos unos instante, cuando todos los presentes pudieron volver a ver los 4 que se encontraban en el circulo ya no estaban.

* * *

**-Y hasta aquí esta cap el cual espero que os haya gustado, como habéis visto en este fic Issei no se unirá a la nobleza de Rias, pero aun así eso no signifique no que no vaya a estar ahí cuando lo necesiten. Y lo más importante, aquellos que han aparecido al final de cap, ¿quienes pensáis que podrían ser? ¿Serán aliados o enemigos? Solo sabréis leyendo el próximo cap XD, pero por ahora aquí lo dejamos, como siempre si os ha gustado cap, o no, si queréis preguntar algo, darme ideas, consejos u opiniones, siempre leo y respondo todos vuestros reviews. Se despide un día más Akuma No Ryu, aunque no tardaremos mucho en volver a vernos, no os olvidéis pasaros por mis demás fics, cuidaos mucho y hasta pronto, ja ne.-**

**Reviews: **

**shirou6655: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Ichigo Mugetsu: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero poder estar a la altura de las expectativas.**

**Ryner Lute St: ****Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Diamante: ****Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado, como has podido ver Ise no se unirá a la nobleza de Rias y con respecto a lo otro...toca esperar.**

**Guest: ****Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado.**


	3. Chapter 2

**-Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenos días gente, ya estoy por aquí con un nuevo cap de este fic que para alegría mía parece que os ha gustado bastante, y espero que este cap os guste tanto o más que los anteriores. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y como siempre nos vemos al final de la pagina con la nota final y la respuesta a los reviews, nos vemos.-**

Demonio hablando-**demonio**

Demonio pensando-(**demonio**)

Ser mágico hablando-_Baka_

Ser mágico pensando-(_Baka_)

_Los personajes de High School DxD así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro.

El silencio reinaba en la casa del joven Hyoudou que en estos momentos se encontraba completamente dormido en su cama, cuando llegó a su hogar después de estar huyendo de la pelirroja Gremory estaba tan cansado que simplemente se quitó la ropa quedando solo en boxes antes de caer sobre su cama como un saco de papas. Issei se hizo una nota mental para no hacer más bromas como la de anoche con la Gremory, sin duda el poder de la destrucción que esta poseía no era algo para tomar a broma, sino fuese por ciertas habilidades curativas que poseía ahora mismo estaría bastante mal herido. De pronto el silencio que reinaba en la casa fue roto por una melodía que provenía del teléfono móvil del joven Sekiryuutei que se removió en la cama mientras gruñía molesto al verse levantado de su apacible sueño. Con un simple movimiento de su mano el chico hizo que el ruidoso aparato viajase desde sus pantalones tirados en el suelo hasta su mano, sus ojos se abrieron con pereza y vieron el nombre de la persona que le estaba llamando.

-Sona_kaichou, es sábado y son solo las 8 de la mañana, quiero dormir.-Dijo el pelicastaño al aceptar la llamada de la muchacha que ostentaba el cargo de presidenta del consejo estudiantil y que al igual que Rias era un demonio que tenía como territorio parte de la cuidad de Kuoh.

-Lamento despertarte de esta forma Hyuoudou_kun, no lo haría sino fuese algo importante.-Respondió la seria chica mientras el muchacho se sentaba en su cama y suspiraba.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?-Preguntó Issei mientras se frotaba los ojos para retirarse algunas legañas.

-Necesito que vengas a la academia en la mayor brevedad posible, Rias y los demás ya están aquí.-Pidió la Sitri tratando de mantener clamada y seria como siempre pero el Hyoudou pudo notar una pizca de preocupación y de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Estaré allí en unos 20 minutos aproximadamente.-Respondió mientras se reincorporaba y entraba al lavabo, al otro lado de la llamada Sona sintió y le dio las gracias antes de colgar.

Tras asearse y cambiarse de ropa el pelicastaño tal y como dijo tardó unos 20 minutos en llegar a la academia Kuoh, Issei vestía con ropa de calle la cual consistía en unos zapatos negros de vestir, un jean oscuro con algunos rotos, la misma camisa negra con el cuello en V que usaba normalmente y una chaqueta negra con detalles de pelo sintético color café claro. Mientras se dirigía al viejo edificio de la escuela que era donde podía sentir las energías de Rias, Sona y los demás pudo ver que a pesar de ser fin de semana algunos clubes se encontraban en la escuela para poder entrenar. Al llegar al viejo edifico pudo ver a Kiba esperando en la puerta, este al verlo lo saludó con la mano y con una de sus típicas sonrisas de niño bueno.

-Buenos días Ise, gracias por venir tan rápido.-Lo saludó el caballero de Rias cuando se acercó a él.

-Buen día Kiba, ¿se puede saber que es lo que ocurre? Sona se escuchaba bastante alterada.-Respondió el pelicastaño mientras entraba en el edificio junto con el rubio y ambos se encaminaban al segundo piso donde se encontraba la sala del club.

-Lo lamento pero aun no se nada, Rias_buchou y Sona_kaichou han preferido no decir nada hasta que llegases.-Contestó Kiba mientras subía las escaleras junto al Hyoudou que alzó una ceja.

Al abrir las puerta de la sala del club Issei pudo ver a Rias sentada en su escritorio con Akeno a un lado y Koneko sentada en uno de los sofás, Sona se encontraba frente al escritorio de la pelirroja junto a su reina Tsubaki Shinra.

-Hmnp.-Rias bufó molesta y apartó su mirada del pelicastaño cuando este entró a la habitación.

-(Sigue molesta por lo de anoche).-Se dijo mentalmente el chico, la Sitri al ver esto solo suspiró mientras se recolocaba las gafas.

-Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre ustedes dos, ¿pueden dejarlo para más tarde? Esto es serio.-Pidió la chica con seriedad haciendo que Rias recobrase la compostura pero aun que aun mirase con el ceño fruncido a un Issei que empezaba a sentirse incomodo al ser mirado de esa forma, todo esto mientras Akeno hacía un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

-¿Cual es la situación?-Preguntó el joven Sekiryuutei mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Esta noche, alrededor de la 1 de la madrugada se detecto un enorme pico de poder mágico en Kuoh.-Respondió Rias con seriedad haciendo que una ceja del pelicastaño se alzase.

-Cuando recibimos el aviso tratamos de encontrar al responsable pero antes de que pudiésemos rastrear el punto de origen esas magia se esparció por toda la cuidad en apenas un instante antes de desaparecer.-Continuó Sona mientras su reina le entregaba a Issei unos documentos donde se veían unas graficas representando ese enorme poder mágico y un mapa de la cuidad con un enorme área de color rosa que indicaba toda la zona por donde se había extendido ese poder mágico siendo la cuidad entera.

-¿No hay ninguna pista sobre quien podría haber echo esto? Tal vez hayan sido nuestros amigos de la iglesia abandonada.-Comentó Issei tras echar una ojeada a los documentos, el sabía de sobra al igual que la dos chicas que en una de las iglesias abandonadas de la cuidad se encontraban viviendo un par de ángeles caídos pero como estos no habían echo ningún movimiento lo habían dejado estar, después de todo aquella iglesia seguía siendo territorio enemigo para las dos demonios y a Ise no le apetecía meter sus narices en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia como ese.

-Es muy poco probable, que después de todos estos meses ocultándose de pronto hagan algo tan llamativo y que no hagan ningún otro movimiento es absurdo.-Comentó la seria pelinegra con tranquilidad.

-¿Algún demonio vagabundo tal vez?-Comentó el chico mientras daba otro vistazo a la gráfica y veía como aquel pico de energía mágica prácticamente se salía del cuadro.

-Si los demonios vagabundos pudiesen alcanzar ese nivel de poder el mundo humano hubiese colapsado hace mucho tiempo.-Contestó ahora la pelirroja, si hubiese un demonio vagabundo con semejante poder mágico ni siquiera ella junto con Sona podrían hacerse cargo; Issei se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba pero un rugido proveniente de su estomago interrumpió todo pensamiento.

-...Pfff.-Rias se rió mientras apartaba la cara para no ser vista, Sona pudo contenerse mejor simplemente tapando su boca con su puño pudo evitar que viesen la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

-No se he desayunado por venir lo más rápido posible, ¿vale?-Dijo un molesto Issei que veía como también Akeno, Kiba e incluso Tsubaki se reían por lo bajo.

-Iré preparar algo para comer.-Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa antes de salir de la sala.

-Ejem, volviendo a asunto, no sabemos que puede haber producido ese pico de poder, y para colmo por como ocurrió ni siquiera podemos restregar su origen por lo que de momento lo mejor serás que estemos atentos y que nos preparemos para lo que pueda ocurrir.-Dijo Sona recuperando la compostura.

-Me encargaré de hacer algo de patrulla por la cuidad y si veo cualquier cosa fuera de lugar os avisaré de inmediato.-Dijo Issei haciendo asentir a la heredera Sitri, Sona tras eso se despidió de todos y se marcho junto a Tsubaki, nada más salir por la puerta de nuevo Rias le apartó la mirada al pelicastaño haciendo que una gota apareciese en su nuca.

-(Tengo que admitir una cosa, se me ve linda con las mejillas infladas).-Pensó Issei al ver a la pelirroja mirar para otro lado con las mejillas infladas como una niña pequeña.

-Buena suerte.-Fueron las palabras de animo de Kiba mientras salía del cuarto, tenía algunos contratos que atender y con la actual situación mejor encargarse de ellos cuanto antes.

-Lamento la broma de anoche Rias.-Se disculpó el Hyuodou con sinceridad logrando que al menos la ojiazul lo mirase de nuevo.

-Fue una broma de muy mal gusto.-Respondió la molesta pelirroja haciendo suspirar al chico.

-Y por ello como disculpa haré cualquier cosa que me pidas.-Dijo el pelicastaño haciendo que por un momento los ojos de la Gremory brillasen emocionados.

-¿C-cualquier cosa que te pida?-preguntó emocionada Rias antes esta posibilidad.

-Cualquier cosa, excepto unirme a tu nobleza.-Respondió el Hyoudou con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica se desplomase sobre su escritorio, ahora fue el turno de la pequeña Nekomata de aguantarse la risa al ver a su líder en esa situación.

-E-esta bien, acepto, pero me guardaré esa petición para más adelante.-Dijo Rias mientras se reincorporaba, después de todo seguía siendo un muy buen trato.

-En ese caso, ¿en paz?-Preguntó el ojicastaño mientras le tendía la mano a la chica que sonrió antes de tender la suya.

-En paz.-Respondió la pelirroja cerrando el trato con un apretón de manos.

-Ara, ara, me alegra ver que ambos os habéis reconciliado.-Dijo cierta pelinegra al regresar a la sala con un pequeño carrito donde había un par de teteras, una con té y otra con café, un par de bollos, algunas pastas, un bote de jugo de naranja y un bol con algunas piezas de fruta, después de todo Issei no era el único que aun no había desayunado.

Issei desayunó en compañía de Rias, Akeno y Koneko, mientras disfrutaban de la comida hablaban sobre que podría ser la causa de semejante pico de poder mágico y en caso de lo peor que medidas deberían de tomar. Tras el desayuno el pelicastaño se despidió de las chicas y se marcho a paso tranquilo, como le dijo a Sona haría algo de patrulla por la cuidad y así ademas aprovecharía para hacer algunas compras que tenia pendientes. Caminó a paso tranquilo por el patio de la escuela hacia la salida, ya podía ver a lo lejos la puerta de metal cuando de pronto alguien lo llamó desde detrás suya.

-¡Issei_san!-Fue la voz de una chica quien le llamaba, al darse la vuelta pudo ver a dos muchachas de su misma edad, una de ellas con el cabello corto de color rosa y otra de cabello castaño atado en dos coletas en su nuca, ambas vestían con las ropas típicas para la practica de kendo.

-Katase_san, Murayama_san, buenos días.-Saludó el chico alzando su mano derecha mientras las veía acercarse.-¿Estáis con entrenamiento los fines de semana también?-

-Así es, dentro de poco empiezan las competiciones y debemos estar preparadas.-Respondió la pelicastaña haciendo asentir al Sekuryuutei.

-¿Y tu como es que estas aquí en fin de semana? No te habrás unido a algún club en secreto después de rechazar nuestra invitación, ¿verdad?.-Comentó la pelirrosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba de mala manera al Hyoudou.

-No es nada de eso, ayer me dejé un libro que estaba leyendo en clase y he venido temprano a recogerlo.-Respondió con una mentira bastante convincente el pelicastaño, ante su respuesta ambas chicas se miraron entre ellas antes de sonreír.

-Issei Hyoudou, te retamos a un duelo.-Dijo la pelirrosa haciendo que el muchacho alzase una ceja.

-¿Perdón?-Comentó el confundido muchacho viendo a ambas chicas sonriendole.

-Como hemos dicho, te retamos a un duelo, y si conseguimos ganarte tendrás que unirte al club de kendo-Declaró la muchacha de cabello castaño, Issei por supuesto podía negarse pero como la situación le hizo algo de gracia decidió aceptar.

-Bien, acepto vuestro reto.-Dijo el pelicastaño haciendo sonreír a las dos chicas.-Pero, ¿que ganaré yo si gano?-

-Pueees...no se, no habíamos pensado en eso.-Respondió Katase rascándose la mejilla algo avergonzada.

-Mmmm, ya se, si gano deberéis invitarme a comer un día de estos, ¿os parece bien?-Propuso el Hyoudou, las chicas lo pensaron un momento y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al imaginarse a ellas mismas en una cita con el pelicastaño, de echo por un momento perder les parecía mejor recompensa pero tenían que pensar en el club.

-A-aceptamos.-Dijeron las dos a la vez haciendo asentir a Ise, tras eso el trió caminó hasta el dojo donde entrenaba el club de kendo.

Al entrar al edificio Issei se sorprendió al ver a casi una docena de chicas, todas ataviadas en las mismas ropas que Katase y Murayama, la chicas al verlo también se sorprendieron, algunas se sonrojaron, otras dieron un pequeño grito de emoción y otras empezaron a murmurar entre ellas. Katase le dio uno de los nuevos equipos de kendo para hombre y le indicaron donde estaba el nuevo vestuario masculino donde podría cambiarse. En cuanto la puerta del vestuario para hombres fue cerrada las dos lideres del equipo de kendo fueron rodeadas por todas las demás miembros que preguntaba el porque el pelicastaño estaba ahí y si es que se iba a unir al club.

-Hemos retado a Issei_san a un duelo y si lo vencemos ha prometido unirse al club.-Explicó la pelirrosa haciendo que las muchachas se emocionasen ante la idea de tener al Hyuodou en el club.

-Pero, ¿Issei_sempai sabe kendo?-Preguntó curiosa una chica de primer año.

-Si, y es realmente bueno. Desde hace varios años en el segundo trimestre del año se dan un par de clases de kendo durante las hora de educación física, la academia incluso contrata a un profesional para impartirlas. El año pasado durante estas clases Issei_san sobresalió de forma increible, el profesional incluso le dijo que podría llegar muy lejos si se lo propia.-Explicó la pelicastaña con emoción sorprendiendo a las demás chicas que también empezaron a emocionarse.

-Nuestras sempais se encargaron de hacer el club mixto y trataron de reclutarlo pero el se negaba siempre, aun así nos dejaron la tarea de reclutarlo y hoy será el día en que lo logremos.-Declaró Katase emocionada mientras alzaba su puño recibiendo aplausos de los demás miembros del club.

-Entonces, ¿como lo hacemos Katase_san, Murayama_san?-Preguntó el pelicastaño al salir del vestuario con el casco en su mano izquierda y el shinai apoyado contra su hombro derecho, las chicas allí presentes se sonrojaron al verlo con el uniforme de kendo, algunas incluso fueron a sus vestuarios a por sus moviles para hacer una fotografía.

-S-será un duelo contra cada una de nosotras a 3 puntos cada uno.-Explicó Murayama ya que Katase se había quedado embobada mirando al pelicastaño.-Si en total conseguimos más puntos que tú, ganamos, ¿te parece bien?-

-Claro, entonces, ¿quien de las dos empieza?-Preguntó el Hyoudou mientras se empezaba a colocar el casco, la pelicastaña dio un codazo a su amiga para que esta dejase de babear y reaccionase de una.

-S-seré yo.-Dijo la pelirrosa haciendo asentir a Isei, Katase se colocó el casco y las protecciones y caminó hasta su lugar al igual que Issei que se colocó enfrente de ella.

-Si ambos están listos.-Dijo una muchacha de cabello oscuro que se solía encargarse de hacer de referí en los combates de entrenamiento, ambos asintieron y ella bajó su mano dando inicio al combate.

-(Al menos tengo que conseguir 2 puntos para asegurarme de que ganemos la apuesta).-Pensó la pelirrosa antes de tomar una larga respiración y lanzarse hacía el frente, Issei la vio venir y en el momento en que ella dejó ir su ataque este se movió con agilidad hacía un lado dejando pasar el golpe antes de golpear con su espada en la mano de chica.

-Mano, 1 punto.-Declaró la muchacha que hacía de referí mientras Katase estaba realmente sorprendida.

-(Es muy rápido).-Fue el pensamiento de la chica que no se esperaba un contraataque tan veloz.

-(Sigo sin acostumbrarme del todo).-Fue el pensamiento del pelicastaño mientras se volvía a colocar en su sitio y adoptaba la pose inicial del kendo.

Issei conocía muchos estilos distintos de lucha con espadas, tanto de este mundo como del mundo de Loruhnd, pero de entre todos había dos con los que mejor se manejaba y con los que más a a gusto se sentía a la hora del pelear, el primero era el Rolyult y el segundo el Fierent. El Rolyult era uno estilo que nació en la capital del Reino de Brhend, era un estilo de espada y escudo en el cual se usaba el escudo no solo para cubrirse sino también para golpear y embestir, incluso la hoja y la empuñadura de la espada se usaba para golpear al enemigo. El Fierent era el estilo de los altos elfos para espada, un estilo ágil y veloz basado en contraataques en el que además se usaba también la vaina de la espada para atacar o para cubrirse de algunos ataques, ese era el estilo que había usado la noche anterior cuando ayudó a Rias y los demás con el demonio vagabundo. El kendo en comparación con estos dos estilos le resultaba demasiado rígido, por llamarlo de alguna manera, se le hacía menos versátil que los otros dos estilos a los que estaba más acostumbrado.

-(Esta vez esperaré a que él ataque).-Fue el pensamiento de la pelirrosa tras volver a su posición, la muchacha que hacía de arbitró volvió a preguntar si ambos estaban listo y ante la respuesta positiva de ambos dio inicio al segundo round.

Ambos permanecieron quietos uno delante del otro, Ise sonreía por dentro, lo que Katase estaba haciendo ahora era una reacción normal cuando te han ganado con un contraataque, ahora en vez de atacar esperaba a que el atacase, pues bueno, eso haría. El pelicastaño avanzó hacía la chica, Katase trató de leer el movimiento que haría el Hyoudou, vio como los brazos de este empezaban a alzarse por lo que seguramente seria un golpe buscando su cabeza, el shinai del pelicastaño cayó sobre ella y la pelirrosa con una sonrisa dio un paso hacía atrás con rapidez esquivando el golpe e inmediatamente dio otro hacía adelante buscando las piernas del ojicastaño, lo que no se esperaba es que este levantase la pierna derecha por la cual apuntaba Katase quedando a la pata coja y mucho menos esperaba que, aun con solo una pierna como punto de apoyo diese un pequeño salto antes de dejar ir un golpe sobre su cabeza.

-C-cabeza, segundo punto para Issei_san.-Dijo la muchacha de cabello negro mientras todas las presentes estaban con la boca abierta viendo al chico aun sobre una sola pierna.

-También se hacer la grulla si te lo preguntas.-Bromeó el Hyoudou imitando la pose de Daniel_san en la película de Karate Kid.

-¿Q-q-que clase de movimiento ha sido ese?-Preguntó la pelirrosa aun confundida por el movimiento del pelicastaño que rió un poco ante la cara que estaba poniendo.

-Fuiste fácil de leer, viste que iba a por tu cabeza y trataste de contraatacar hacia mi zona inferior la cual sería más vulnerable, el resto solo fue improvisación.-Explicó el Sekiryuutei dejando a todas las chicas con la boca en el suelo.

-(Maldita sea, al menos un punto, al menos tengo que conseguir un punto).-Se dijo mentalmente Katase mientras volvía a colocarse en su lugar al igual que Issei, una vez más la chica que hacía de arbitro dio la señal de comenzar.-(¡Iré con todo!).-

Ise se sorprendió al ver a la chica avanzar con tanto ímpetu, su antiguo yo antes de ir a Loruhnd habría pensado en concederle al menos un punto para que no se sintiese mal con ella misma, pero sabía que eso no estaba bien, dejarla anotar un punto por lastima no haría que ella mejore. Vio como Katase avanzaba hacía él, vio el movimiento de pies de la chica y supo que planeaba hacer una finta, fingiría caer en la trampa y luego la contraatacaría, vio llegar el golpe y se movió hacía donde la pelirrosa quería que se moviese, estaba listo para sorprenderla cuando...

-Brazo, 1 punto para Katase.-Declaró la referí, la chica dio un pequeño grito de felicidad mientras las demás miembros del club la felicitaban.

-(Creí que lo había atado bien).-Pensó el pelicastaño mientras sin que nadie lo viese se volvía a atar el cinturón que mantenía en su lugar el pantalón del uniforme que hace un momento se había deshecho y casi hace que se le caigan los pantalones cuando al dar un paso se pisó la pernera del pantalón.

-Lo siento, solo pude conseguir un punto.-Se disculpó Katase con su mejor amiga que negaba con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, Issei_san es realmente bueno, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de conseguir los 3 puntos para que se una al club.-Dijo Murayama con una sonrisa y algo de emoción en su voz.

Issei y Murayama se colocaron uno delante de la otra y una vez más la chica de cabello oscuro preguntó si ambos estaban listos, al recibir el asentimiento de ambos dio inicio al primer round entre los dos pelicastaños.

-(Dije que conseguiría los 3 puntos, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Issei_san es realmente hábil pero...hay una posibilidad).-Pensó la chica mientras miraba al chico delante suya que esperaba con tranquilidad a que ella hiciese el primer movimiento.

El pelicastaño vio curioso como la chica cambiaba su postura, sus dos brazos fueron hacía el lado derecho quedando la espada a la altura de su cabeza, el Hyoudou reconoció esa postura, se llamaba si mal no recordaba In No Kamae y era una posición para un estilo completamente ofensivo.

-Issei_san, ¿te importa si hago una petición?-Dijo la pelicastaña haciendo una ceja del muchacho se alzase.-Hagamos que este combate sea a un solo punto, por supuesto cambiar las reglas de la apuesta a estas altura sería injusto, por lo que a cambio si aceptas y ganas puedes pedirnos lo que sea.-

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que le estas ofreciendo a un chico de 17 años? Podría pediros cosas bastante lascivas, ¿sabes?-Bromeó el chico haciendo que las chicas presentes en el lugar se sonrojaran.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no eres esa clase de persona.-Respondió Murayama con seriedad, la verdad el Hyoudou solo quería bromear un poco pero ahora se sentía incluso algo mal, tal vez debería de dejar de hacer esa clase de bromas pero después de haber vivido tanto tiempo junto a algunas personas esas bromas le salían de forma natural.

-Está bien, acepto.-Dijo tras dar un ligero suspiro, la pelicastaña delante suya asintió agradecida, la chica que hacía de arbitró volvió a dar la señal de inicio pero ahora fue Murayama la que se sorprendió al ver a Ise cambiar de postura, ahora se encontraba algo agachado y con la espada sujeta por su mano izquierda a la altura de la cintura como si la tuviera enfundada en una vaina.

-(Iaidō).-Pensó la chica al ver a Issei adoptar esa postura.-(Ya veo, entonces será un combate a un solo golpe).

El silencio se hizo en el dojo, Issei y Murayama permanecían completamente quietos esperando un moviente de su adversario, las chicas que espectaban el combate trataban de no pestañear pues temían que si lo hacían se fuesen a perder algo increible. Al fin tras casi un minuto hubo un movimiento, Issei avanzó con con su pierna derecha por delante, la pelicastaña pudo ver como por el moviente que empezaba a trazar su brazo sería un golpe ascendente, pero después de lo que había visto durante el combate contra Katase tampoco podía fiarse. La chica sabía que no podía fiarse pero debía de actuar rápido, vio como el chico de verdad iba a atacar de abajo hacía arriba, podía ser un farol pero sino lo era perdería en ese preciso instante por lo que se preparó para contraatacar con un ataque lateral cuando vio que...Issei solo había alzado el brazo derecho sin tomar su espada. Murayama abrió enormes los ojos ante ese movimiento, ahora ella no podía corregir la dirección de su ataque, en a penas un instante Ise dio un pequeño salto hacía atrás para esquivar el golpe de la pelicastaña, giró sobre si mismo y atacó con una estocada que dejó la punta de la espada a la altura del cuello de la muchacha.

-Creo que he ganado.-Dijo con una sonrisa el Hyoudou antes de mirar a la chica que hacía de referí que se había quedado completamente patidifusa.

-P-punto para Issei_san.-Dijo la chica al salir al fin de su estupor, ¿quien en su sano juicio haría algo como eso?

-I-increible, Issei_san eres increible.-Dijo una muchacha que se acercó al Sekiryuutei junto a las demás.

-Sempai es usted asombroso.-Comentó una muchacha de primer año que al igual que las demás chica de primero miraban al pelicastaño con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Eres realmente increible Issei_san, ¿como es que eres tan bueno?-Dijo otra de las muchachas que miraba con admiración a Issei.

-No lo se, ¿talento natural?-Respondió en tono de broma el chico fingiendo algo de arrogancia que hizo gracia a las chicas.

-Sea lo que sea, eres sin duda muy bueno Issei_san, se que hemos perdido la apuesta pero creo de verdad que deberías de unirte al club, podrías llegar a ser profesional y competir incluso en torneos a nivel mundial.-Comentó Murayama junto a Katase cuando al fin se recuperó con una sonrisa.

-Te agradezco el cumplido pero no me interesa, yo ya tengo pensado mi futuro y el kendo no entra en mis planes.-Respondió con tranquilidad el chico haciendo que las chicas se desanimasen un poco.-En fin, como he ganado, creo que puedo pediros lo que quiera, ¿cierto?-

-S-si nos pides algo desvergonzado te perderé completamente el respeto, Issei_san.-Dijo una ligeramente sonrojada Katase, Murayama a su lado también estaba algo sonrojada a pesar de lo que había dicho antes sobre su confianza sobre el pelicastaño.

-Ise, a partir de ahora llamadme Ise, ¿vale? Así es como me gusta que me llamen mis amigos-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a ambas chicas por esa propuesta tan sencilla.-Y aunque no me interese unirme al club siempre puedo venir a echaros una mano cuando tenga tiempo libre, siempre viene bien hacer algo de ejercicio.-

-¡¿De verdad?! Muchas gracias Isse_sa...Ise.-Dijo la pelicastaña muy feliz por lo que había dicho el joven Sekiryuutei.

-¡Yoooosh! No podremos tenerte en el club pero si podemos aprender de ti seguro que el torne nacional no será nada para nosotras.-Dijo la pelirrosa alzando su puño con entusiasmo haciendo que las demás chicas se emocionasen también.

-Voy a cambiarme, aun tengo que irme a hacer la compra.-Dijo el chico rompiendo las ilusiones de las chicas de que se quedase un rato más a entrenar con ellas.-Y por cierto, ya hablaremos más adelante de las comida que me debéis, Katase, Murayama, nos vemos.-

-...-Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio con sus mejillas sonrojadas por como el ojicastaño se dirigió a ellas de un modo más cercano.

Una hora más tarde el Hyoudou caminaba por las calle comercial de Kuoh, llevaba un par de bolsas en su mano derecha con las compras que había echo hace un momento atrás. Issei saludaba a algunos de los dueños de las tiendas que se iba encontrando al paso, a muchos los conocía desde que era apenas un niño. Esta era una de las cosas que echaría de menos si una vez que encontrase la manera de regresar a Loruhnd no pudiese volver aquí, este mundo tenía muchas cosas malas, y eso sin contar ademas con todo lo relacionado con el ámbito sobrenatural, pero aun así tenía algo que sin duda echaría de menos. Tras un rato de tranquila caminata ya estaba en la calle donde se encontraba su hogar, solo le quedaba doblar una esquina y ya habría llegado, pero justo antes de llegar escuchó unas voces cerca, en un callejón que solía usar como atajo para ir a la siguiente calle.

-Vaya hermosura, ¿te has perdido guapa?-Dijo una de las voces haciendo que una ceja del pelicastaño se alzase.

-¿Vienes de una convención de cosplay o que?-Comentó otras voz más entre risas.

-Ven con nosotros guapa, te haremos pasar un buen rato.-Y ya no necesitaba escuchar más, dio un suspiro mientras hacia desaparecer sus bolsas o mejor dicho las mandaba una pequeña dimensión de bolsillo, esto muy a su pesar ocurría al menos una vez a la semana.

-Porque será que esta zona esta tan llena de esta clase de idiotas.-Comentó para si mismo el chico mientras entraba al callejón.

Dentro del callejon se encontraban los 3 tipos a los que había oído hablar Issei rodeando a una mujer la cual sin duda era muy hermosa, por su apariencia seguramente debería de ser extranjera. La mujer era alta, del al menos un metro ochenta de altura, cabello corto de color blanco, de piel blanca y un cuerpo despampanante, cintura estrecha, anchas caderas, unas largas y hermosas piernas y unos grandes pechos copa D. Vestía con unas botas de cuero, unas medias negras, un short vaquero sujeto por un cinturón negro de hebilla plateada, una camisa negra de cuello alto y una abrigo blanco que le llegaba hasta los muslo. La chica era sin duda extraña, después de todo sus ojos eran de color rojizo con las pupilas ligeramente rasgadas, sobre su cabeza su cabello tomaba una curiosa forma como si de orejas se tratase y lo más extraño era la cola de pelaje blanco que se podía ver a su espalda.

-Vamos guapa no te hagas la estrecha, ven con nosotros y ya veras como te diviertes. Si lo que te gusta es disfrazarte puedo conseguirte muchos disfraces con los que divertirnos.-Dijo uno de aquellos sujetos que no se daban cuenta de como la albina mantenía sus puños cerrados aguantando las ganas de golpearlos.

-(No puedo golpearlos, Hime_sama nos advirtió que los humanos de este mundo son más débiles que los del nuestro pero aun así...aun así...).-Pensó la mujer que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esos tipos, estaba a punto de golpearlos cuando alguien apareció en aquel callejón.

-Hey idiotas, que tal si dejáis en paz a la señorita.-La voz de aquella voz se hizo eco en el callejón, la chica abrió grandes los ojos al escucharla, aquella voz se sentía tan familiar, hacía que todo su cuerpo vibrase y que su corazón empezase a latir con fuerza, trató de mirar al propietario de la voz pero por culpa de los 3 sujetos no podía verlo.

-¿Que demonios? Si es solo un mocoso, anda vete de aquí que estorbas, no me hagas tener que darte un pali...-Aquel tipo no puedo terminar su frase ya que el puño de Issei se incrustó en su cara mandándolo a volar contra un par de cubos de basura donde quedó inconsciente, fue entonces que la chica de los ojos rojizos pudo ver al Hyoudou.

-M-master.-Mumuró la peliblanca al ver al pelicastaño, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras su cola empezaba a moverse con rapidez.

-¡Oye bastardo se puede saber que...-Y otro de los tipos fue interrumpido cuando tanto él como el otro que quedaba en pie se dieron la vuelta para enfrentar al pelicastaño, ambos tuvieron sus cabezas estampadas en los muros del callejón.

-¡Master!-Fue el grito de la albina que se lanzó de cabeza contra el con confundido Hyoudou que fue derribado y tirado al suelo.

Issei aun no entendía que era lo que había ocurrido, de pronto antes de que siquiera pudiese reaccionar había sido derribado por alguien, alguien que ahora...¿se estaba rozando contra su pecho? Al mirar hacía abajo sus ojos se abrieron enormes al ver a aquella muchacha de cabello blanco, no podía ser...es decir, ¿como era posible que ella estuviese aquí? Con sus manos temblando tomó el rostro de la muchacha y lo alzó para mirarla a los ojos, aquellos orbes de color rubí se quedaron mirando fijamente los ojos castaños de Issei que poco a poco empezaron a humedecerse.

-A-anzu, ¿d-der verdad eres tu Anzu?-Fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de la boca del chico mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, la mujer sonrió con lagrimas también cayendo por sus mejillas.

-S-si, soy yo master.-Respondió la chica que sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, un instante después sus labios se habían unido a los de Ise, el pelicastaño la abrazó con fuerza como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer si la soltaba mientras no paraba de besar los labios de la albina una y otra vez.

Issei no entendía como esto era posible, no entendía como Anzu estaba aquí pero...ahora mismo eso le daba igual, por alguna razón aquí y ahora ella estaba aquí, podía sentirla, podía tocarla con sus propias manos, eso era lo único importante en ese momento. Pasaron varios minutos en aquella posición, importarles la verdad nada o menos los 3 hombres inconscientes o que alguien pasase y los viese, al fin poco a poco se fueron calmando, ambos se separaron y volvieron a mirar a los ojos antes de sonreír.

-¿Como es posible que estés aquí de verdad?-Preguntó el Hyoudou a la chica que se sonrió con cariño.

-Es largo de explicar y...no soy la única que ha venido. ¡Oh mierda es verdad! Master tenemos que encontrar a los otros, pude encontrar este lugar gracias a mi olfato pero ellos no sabrán encontrarlo.-Dijo con la albina sorprendiendo en gran medida a Ise al saber que más gente del mundo de Lorunhd de alguna forma había llegado a su mundo.

-Entendido, dejaremos las explicaciones para más tarde.-Dijo el pelicastaño mientras se levantaba y ayuda a levantarse a Anzu.-¿Quienes son los otros que han venido contigo?-

-El ogro rojo, la bruja repipi y la elfa arquera.-Respondió la mujer de rasgos animales haciendo que una gota se formase en la nuca del Hyoudou, al parecer la costumbre de la ojirroja para llamar a la gente por los rasgos que las distinguían seguía presente.

-Por como los has llamado creo que puedo hacer una idea de quienes son.-Comentó el pelicastaño haciendo asentir a Anzu.-Bien, entonces creo que con un pulso de magia se darán cuenta de donde estamos. Bien, vamos allá.-

Issei cerró un momento los ojos antes de juntar sus manos como si estuviera rezando, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron a la vez que extendía sus brazos hacia los lados; desde su cuerpo una especie de cúpula invisible se expandió con rapidez alcanzando todo Kuoh en cuestión de minutos. A las afueras de la cuidad y más concretamente en uno de los desguaces de la cuidad se encontraba un hombre de aspecto sin duda singular, era tan alto como Anzu, de piel ligeramente tostada y de cuerpo fuerte, ojos anaranjados con un par de marcas rojas como lagrimas que fluyen desde la parte inferior de sus ojos sobre las mejillas, el cabello corto y de color rojo con un par de cuernos negros que apuntaban hacia arriba. El hombre vestía con un kimono rojo con detalles bastante elegantes ademas de portar una katana de unos 60 centímetros a su espalda.

-Creo que me he alejado demasiado.-Comentó el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba la nuca antes de sentirlo, se sentía ligeramente diferente pero sin duda solo había una persona a la que le correspondía esa firma de poder mágico.-Taichou.-

El pelirrojo se volvió practicamente un borrón rojo cuando de pronto empezó a correr en la dirección donde se encontraban Ise y Anzu dejando a un joven trabajador de unos 20 años que estaba comiendo una enorme hamburguesa acompañada de una botella de cerveza con los ojos a punto de salirsele de la cuencas.

También al mismo tiempo en los tejados de la zona más moderna de la cuidad podemos ver a una curiosa chica mirar desde las alturas a las personas que paseaban por la calle. Era una chica de aparentemente 16 o 17 años, de largo cabello grisáceo atado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta el suelo la cual estaba sujeta con un curioso adorno de una calavera de plata con los ojos morados como los de la muchacha. Vestía con un curioso atuendo de estilo gotico, unos zapatos negros con una rosa morada en las puntas y un vestido negro con detalles de lazos morados que ademas dejaba toda la parte de su vientre al aire, en el área del pecho una rosa morada con un lazo y en su cuello llevaba una gargantilla con otra rosa más pequeña. Por ultimo usaba unos guantes negro y cargaba con una curioso paraguas negro el cual en el mango había una calavera como la que usaba de adorno para mantener su trenza en su lugar. La chica poseía una bonita y desarrollada figura, cintura breve, vientre plano y unos redondos pechos copa C que rellenaban a la perfección el vestido que usaba.

-Ara, ara, creo que estoy un poco perdida.-Dijo muchacha de ojos morados mientras ponía un dedo sobre su mejilla, fue entonces que al igual que el pelirrojo sintió aquel pulso mágico y una sonrisa entre alegre y lujuriosa se formó en sus labios.-Fufufu, al podremos encontrarnos Danna_sama.-

Detrás de la chica se abrió un curioso portal de color morado y negro el cual una vez se introdujo en él se cerró de inmediato.

Mientras en la zona oeste de la cuidad la cuarta persona que había llegado del mundo de Lorunhd se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol con un pequeño pajarillo sobre su dedo indicé al cual estaba alimentando con una migas de pan. La chica era muy hermosa, su rostro de facciones delicadas era adornado con un par de ojos de color verde esmeralda y sus labios tenían un lindo color rosa, tenía el cabello castaño más claro que el de Issei y lo más curioso eran sus largas y puntiagudas orejas las cuales ambas estaban adornadas con un par de aros de plata. vestía con una botas negras, un pantalón de cuero marrón, un vestido verde que llegaba hasta sus manos envolviendo sus dedos meñique, anular y medio, una armadura de lo que parecía ser escamas iba por encima del vestido, en las muñecas llevaba unos brazaletes de oro, un curioso adorno sobre su cabeza parecido a una tiara y colgando a su espalda cargaba con un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. La chica no era muy alta, tenía una hermosa y esbelta figura de cintura breve y pechos copa B.

-¿Te gusta pequeñín? En mi mundo no hay pájaros como tu, ¿sabes?-Dijo la pelicastaña con una sonrisa haciendo piar feliz al ave, fue entonces que ella también lo sintió haciendo que su sonrisa se hiciese aun más grande; con rapidez dejó al pajarillo sobre otra rama junto con las pocas migas de pan que le quedaban.-Nos vemos amiguito, mi futuro esposo me está esperando.-

El ave ladeó confundida la cabeza cuando la muchacha de ojos verdes se levantó, de pronto una suave ráfaga de viento sopló alborotando un poco el árbol y haciendo que varias hojas empezasen a revolotear por todos lados. El pequeño pájaro cerró los ojos por el viento y al volver a abrirlos vio como ya no estaba aquella persona que lo había estado alimentando, de nuevo ladeó la cabeza confundido antes de volver a comer sus migas de pan.

-No deberían de tardar en llegar.-Dijo el Hyoudou que aun penas podía creerse que esto de verdad estuviese ocurriendo, sentía que en cualquier momento se acabaría despertando y nada de esto sería real; De pronto delante suya y de Anzu se hizo presente un portal de color morado con tintes negros, un borrón rojizo aterrizó enfrente de ellos y un pequeño ciclón de viento con alguien dentro se hizo presente haciendo que una gran sonrisa apareciese en su cara mientras algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.-No os hacéis una idea de lo feliz que me hace volver a veros, Benimaru, Loriruca y Koile.-

* * *

**-Coooooooooooooooooooorten, y si, no os preocupéis, soy total y absolutamente consciente de mi nivel de hijoputez por dejarlo ahí (XD), pero ya sabéis que a los escritores de estos lares nos gusta dejar con las ganas a nuestros lectores. Como habéis podido ver ya han llegado las 4 primeras personas del mundo de Lorunh, Benimaru para los que no lo sepan es un persona del anime/manga/novela ligera Tensei Shitara Slime datta ken, Anzu, Loriruca y Koile son personajes OCs los cuales si queréis ver como son para haceros una mejor imagen de ellos podéis encontrarlos en mi pagina de Facebook, trataré de conseguir imágenes de todos los OCs que use en esta historia. Como siempre mis queridos lectores y lectoras y os ha gustado el cap, o no, si queréis darme ideas, consejos, opines o tenéis alguna duda, siempre leo y respondo todos los reviews. Se despide un día más Akuma No Ryu que se pira a sufrir un rato al puto Sekiro: Shadow die Twice, ese puñetero juego se va a llevar mi salud os lo digo en serio. Cuidaos mucho gente, pasaos por mis otras historias si aun no lo habéis echo y no vemos en un futuro próximo, ja ne.-**

**Reviews:**

**Ichigo Mugetsu: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y te aseguro que habrá peleas de lo más interesantes.**

**The Black Knight Zero: Muchas gracias por este review amigo, son comentarios como este los que de verdad nos ayudan a los escritores a mejorar, reviews que critican nuestras faltas pero de un modo que no busca ofendernos sino hacer que mejoremos para que vosotros, los lectores de nuestras historias podáis disfrutarlas aun mejor, de verdad muchas gracias por este comentario. Se que falló mucho a gramática, lo de las frases incompletas es porque cuando escribo como lo hago bastante rápido me acabo dejando cosas y aunque suelo repasar los cap veces antes de publicarlos simplemente hay cosas que se me acaban pasando, trataré de estar mucho más atento y hacer una revisión más cuidadosa, y con respecto a lo otro, tal vez parece que trato de quitarme culpa, pero el corrector me trollea muchas veces, confió demasiado en el correcto y por ejemplo para "mal oliente" no me pone que esté mal escrita y por eso acabo cometiendo ciertas faltas. Y con respecto a lo de sempai en vez se senpai, es algo que simplemente se ha convertido en mi marca, por así decirlo, como decir almóndiga en vez de albóndiga, es algo que simplemente a estas alturas ya no me apetece y es casi como un meme para mi. **

**Diamante:** **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y así es, Ise aun es incapaz de usar el boosted gear y de invocar el guantele.**

**Guest:** Gracias por el reviews y creo que con este cap esa respuesta queda contestada XD

**Guest (1):** Gracias por el reviews y el titulo de la primera del harem pertenece a una de las chicas del otro mundo, no diré quien para no hacer spoiler.

**selkova**: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y la historia en general.**

**Guest:** Gracias por el reviews y casi pero no, solo 3/4 son chicas que aman a Issei.


	4. Chapter 3

**-Hola, cuanto tiempo, ¿no? Casi un año entero ya, seguro que muchos queréis martarte, algo comprensible la verdad. No voy a tratar de excusarme por mi ausencia, pero sí explicarme. Hace un año tuve la suerte de al fin poder continuar con mis estudios, algo que me hace muy feliz ya que lo que estoy estudiando actualmente me encanta, y por supuesto los estudios ocupan una gran parte de mi tiempo. También, no os voy a mentir, no me sentía inspirado para seguir escribiendo, no era un bloqueo ni nada por el estilo como muchas veces me ha pasado, simplemente no tenía ganas de ponerme a escribir, ya está. Actualmente, por la situación que se está viviendo a nivel global, tengo mucho tiempo libre (y a parte de viciar como un cabronazo) he estado leyendo bastante y viendo algunos animes pendientes yyyyy...Bueno, simplemente las ganas de escribir y continuar estas historias han vuelto. No voy a prometeros nada como que actualizaré una vez a las semana ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos os puedo decir que volveré a actualizar mis historia poco a poco, con más o menos frecuencia según como me. Pues nada gente, no os entretengo más, que después de todo este tiempo seguramente lo menos que debéis querer es leer sobre mi vida, por lo que os dejo con la continuación de esta historia, espero que os guste, no vemos abajo con la nota final y las contestaciones a vuestros reviews.-**

**-**Demonio hablando-**demonio**

Demonio pensando-(**demonio**)

Ser mágico hablando-_Baka_

Ser mágico pensando-(_Baka_)

_Los personajes de High School DxD así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capítulo 2: Los Visitantes de Otro Mundo.

Lentamente el cielo se teñía de un hermoso color anaranjado mientras el sol poco a poco se iba poniendo y en su casa, Issei Hyoudou, se encontraba inmerso en una larga charla con las 4 personas con las que ese mismo día se había reunido, personas con las que por nada del mundo esperaba reunirse de esta forma, ya que se trataban de habitantes de otro mundo. En el momento del encuentro, cuando el muchacho pelirrojo y las otras 2 chicas aparecieron el Hyoudou volvió a ser derribado cuando la muchacha de pelo grisáceo de nombre Loriruca y la joven de cabello castaño y orejas puntiagudas de nombre Koile se le tiraron encima al igual que hizo Anzu al verlo, todo mientras Benimaru, el hombre de cabello rojizo y marcas debajo de los ojos, se aguantaba las lágrimas de emoción. Pasaron unos 5 minutos en aquella comprometedora posición en que las dos chicas lo abrazaban por la cintura, Benimaru lloraba y Anzu lo abrazaba por la espalda, varios curiosos empezaron a quedarse mirándolos, tanto desde la calle como desde los balcones de las casas cercanas, el pelicastaño decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlos a su casa antes de que extraños rumores sobre el empezasen a esparcirse sobre él.

Los 4 ... técnicamente se les podría decir extraterrestres, ¿no? Después de todo no eran de este planeta, por lo que el término no sería del todo erróneo, ¿no? En fin, los 4 visitantes de otro mundo veían con curiosidad el interior hogar del joven Hyoudou, sin duda era un tipo de vivienda bastante diferente a las de su mundo. Mientras Ise preparaba algo de té, pues la charla que tenían por delante sería bastante larga sin duda, la atención de los 4 recayó sobre una fotografía que había sobre un mueble de la sala, en la fotografía se podía ver a dos adultos, ambos de cabello castaño, junto a un pequeño niño que rápidamente supieron que era Issei, por lo tanto lo 2 adultos debían de ser sus padres por el parecido con el Hyoudou. Ellos 4 sabían lo suficiente de Issei como para saber que sus padres murieron cuando él era pequeño, y está por supuesto era la primera vez que alguno de ellos veía alguna imagen de los progenitores del pelicastaño. Cada uno de ellos simplemente dieron una silenciosa oración hacía los padres de aquel que salvó su mundo, y que además ahora, para las 3 chicas, era el hombre al que amaban, y para el pelirrojo la persona que más admiraba y a quien había jurado seguir.

El pelicastaño regresó con una bandeja con varias tazas, una tetera y una bolsa grande de galletas de arroz la cual puso en la mesa antes de sentarse, sirvió la bebida y entonces dio comienzo la larga charla, con una pregunta que atormentaba al Hyoudou desde el preciso momento en que regresó a su mundo, ¿que había ocurrido tras la su batalla con Magnus?

Esa pregunta era algo que llevaba preguntándose el chico desde el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de que había regresado a su mundo, estaba seguro que con su último ataque debió borrar por completo la existencia del ser conocido como Magnus, que había destruido cada átomo y cada partícula de su existencia y que no tendría ninguna forma de regresar, pero aun así la duda sobre si tal vez había logrado sobrevivir permanecía en su cabeza y había noches en las que incluso no podía dormir. Loriruca fue quien tomó la palabra y diciéndole que tal y como él pensaba Magnus fue exterminada por su último ataque lo que sin duda le quitó un peso de encima.

Cuando terminó la batalla y todos vieron que Ise no estaba se temieron lo peor, que para vencer a aquel bastardo el pelicastaño había tenido que sacrificar su vida, acción que fue rápidamente descartada cuando vieron como la vivre card que estaba vinculada con su persona no se estaba quemando ni desmoronándose. Las vivre card era un artilugios de lo más conveniente, se trataba de un papel mágico que tras pasar un tiempo con una persona se vinculaba con ella y a partir de ese momento siempre se podría usar para encontrarla e incluso para saber si estaba viva o muerta. Cuando todos entendieron que Issei seguía vivo empezaron a investigar sobre qué demonios había ocurrido y donde podría estar la persona que había salvado a su mundo de la completa destrucción.

-Tardamos un par de meses pero al final descubrimos que habías regresado a tu mundo, Hime_sama fue la que descubrió esto y la razón de porqué había sucedido.-Explicó con calma la chica de orejas puntiagudas.

Al parecer la razón por la que Ise había regresado a su mundo era porque en su propio mundo su existencia era necesaria, por eso al cumplir con su deber en Loruhnd, su mundo lo trajo de regreso a la fuerza. Al igual que él, y solo él, podía ser el héroe que salvará el mundo de Loruhnd, en su propio mundo tenía un deber que solo él podía desempeñar.

-Supongo que esa labor que solo yo podía desempeñar en este mundo era ser el actual Sekiryuutei, ¿no es así Ddraig?-Comentó el pelicastaño haciendo que los 4 se sorprendieran al ver como una especie de gema de color verde aparecía en el reverso de la palma izquierda del Hyoudou.

_-Es muy probable, después de todo tanto el Sekiryuutei como el Hakuryuukou son existencias importantes en este mundo y uno de ellos no puede simplemente desaparecer así como así.-_Habló el dragón rojo dejando aún más sorprendidos a los otros 4, a lo que le siguió una rápida explicación de la situación y de quien era el ser que se encontraba dentro del Hyoudou, al parecer desde su nacimiento.

-Así que tu eras el ente que sentía en danna_sama.-Comentó la peligris llamando la atención de todos los presentes pero sobretodo la de Issei.

-Espera, ¿tu sabias que Ddraig estaba sellado en mi Lori?-Preguntó un confuso pelicastaño a la mujer de ropas moradas que simplemente le dedico una sonrisa.

-Sentí que había algo sellado dentro de ti pero no sabía qué era exactamente, es toda una sorpresa que se tratase de un dragón, tal vez por eso te llevabas también con los dragonewt y porque Rialish te atacó cuando entramos en sus dominios, pensaría que otro dragón estaba tratando de invadir su territorio.-Respondió con tranquilidad la mujer de ojos morados antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Y nunca me dijiste nada sobre ello exactamente porqueee...?-Preguntó el Hyoudou un poco molesto con la peligris que simplemente le miraba con una pícara sonrisa.

-Porque pensé que sería realmente divertido ver tu reacción cuando te dieses cuenta, pero como no ocurría al final acabé olvidándome de ello.-Respondió con toda normalidad Loriruca haciendo aparecer sendas gotas de sudor en las nucas de todos los presentes, incluido Ddraig.

-(Sin duda Rory lo ha tenido difícil con una hermana como Lori).-Pensó fugazmente el pelicastaño mientras en el mundo de Loruhnd una mujer de largo cabello negro estornudaba sin razón aparente antes de regresar a su trabajo teniendo que ordenar todos los documentos que su hermana se había "olvidado" de ordenar antes de irse.

-B-bueno, al menos ahora sabemos la razón por la que seguramente Ise regresó a su mundo tras derrotar a Magnus.-Habló Koile tratando de hacer seguir la conversación.-Pero seguimos sin entender porque rejuveneciste, ¿tiene alguna idea de porque pudo ser, Ddraig_san?-

_-Lo lamente pero no tengo ni idea de porque pudo pasar, para empezar todo esto sobre los viajes entre mundos es completamente nuevo para mi._-Fue la respuesta del dragón rojo que no tenía ni la menor idea del porque Issei había rejuvenecido al regresar a su mundo, tal vez Big Red u Ophis que residían en la brecha dimensional que se decía que era el espacio entre distintos mundos sabrían algo, pero tratar de conversar con alguno de ellos...sería bastante complicado la verdad.

La conversación siguió transcurriendo con normalidad después de aquello, Ise preguntó qué había pasado con los tratados de paz después de aquella última batalla, después de todo existía la posibilidad de que después de que su enemigo en común hubiese desaparecido los países volviesen a pelear entre ellos, pero afortunadamente no fue así. Todos los países seguían honrando los tratados de paz, se ayudaban entre ellos para prosperar y ninguno quería volver a los viejos tiempo cuando todos estaban enzarzados entre sí en guerras que no parecían tener fin, fue una noticia que sin duda agradó al Hyuodou. Continuaron hablando durante horas sobre cómo estaban los demás miembros del grupo que Ise poco a poco fue formando con el pasar de los años, bromas sobre esto y aquellos y antes de que se diesen cuenta ya eran casi las 9 de la noche y el hambre empezaba a hacerse presente como bien demostraba el gruñido que escapó del estómago de Anzu que se reía algo avergonzada.

-El tiempo se ha pasado volando, esperad aquí, prepararé algo de comer.-Dijo el Hyoudou mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina a preparar la cena.

-No puede ser, después de tantos tiempo voy a poder saborear la deliciosa comida de master.-Dijo una emocionado Anzu con los ojos en forma de trozo de carne y con algo de saliva cayendo por un lado de la comisura de sus labios.

-Qué gran fortuna haber sido elegido como uno de los primeros para venir a este mundo, la comida de taichou es extraordinaria.-Comentó con una mirada de ojos brillantes Benimaru.

-Tanto tiempo sin probar las exquisiteces de danna_sama, aaah, qué feliz soy.-Añadió Loriluca con una mirada soñadora haciendo crecer una gota en la nuca del pelicastaño.

-No puedo esperar por volver a saborear tu deliciosa comida Ise, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?.-Se ofreció Koile con amabilidad.

-No hace falta, gracias, y tampoco os emocioneis tanto, aquí no tengo acceso a tantos ingredientes como cuando estábamos en el castillo así que tampoco esperéis algo increíble.-Comentó Issei antes de entrar en su cocina.

El chico de cabello castaño se puso un sencillo delantal de color vainilla antes de empezar a sacar varios ingredientes y utensilios de cocina con los que comenzó a cocinar, aunque no lo fuese a decir en voz alta el Hyoudou estaba muy orgulloso de su cocina, aunque eso sí, en su opinión todos exageraban un poco cuando hablaban sobre sus platos. Hubo un tiempo en el que incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez, una vez Magnus fuese derrotado, se retiraría a una vida más tranquila y abriría su propio restaurante en la capital, un restaurante dirigido por el héroe que salvó al mundo tenía que tener éxito por narices. Tras varios minutos cocinando el Sekiryuutei concluyó con su tarea y empezó a llevar los platos a la sala donde todos los presentes tragaron saliva al ver el menú que Isei les había preparado. Había un plato rebosante de karage el cual su fritura tenía un hermoso color dorado y el simple aroma de las especias usadas hacía que sus estómagos gruñeran impacientes, una gran olla con una suculenta sopa de verduras, y para culminar un plato de omurice para cada uno de ellos los cuales ahora estaban parados en sus sitios mirando aquellos alimentos delante de ellos con algo de saliva cayendo de las comisuras de sus labios, lo que hacía bastante gracia a Isei que tras retirarse el delantal se sentaba en su lugar con calma.

-Itadakimasu.-Dijo el pelicastaño lo que para los otros fue la señal de que ya podían empezar a comer.

-¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!-Fue el gemido de satisfacción que escapó de la boca de Loriruca al tomar uno de los trozos de pollo y sentir como al morderlo la suave capa de fritura crujía suavemente y el delicioso sabor del pollo y de las especias se extendía por su boca deleitando sus papilas gustativas.

-...Estoy tan feliz de haber sido elegido de los primeros en venir y poder volver a saborear estos maravillosos alimentos.-Dijo el pelirrojo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos como cascadas tras tomar un pedazo del omurice y sentir el sabor de la suave tortilla junto al arroz, los guisantes, la cebolla y el tomate.

-Nunca pensé que un pollo pudiese ser tan delicioso.-Dijo Anzu mientras se llenaba las mejillas con el karage.

-Aaaah, si fuese verdura quisiera ser parte de esta sopa.-Añadió Koile mientras bebía con calma del bol que contenía la mencionada sopa de verduras del Hyoudou que miraba a todos con una gota en la nuca.

-Pero qué exagerados que sois.-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida el chico mientras tomaba un bocado de su omurice y tomaba un par de trozos de karage antes de que Anzu se los comiese todos, los 4 disfrutaban de la comida pero tras unos minutos una seria peliblanca miró a Ise antes de hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuando piensas decírnoslo?-Dijo la mujer llamando la atención de todos, el pelicastaño la miró antes de suspirar con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuando te diste cuenta?-Preguntó el chico con calma tras dar un sorbo a su bebida para hacer pasar mejor la comida mientras los demás miraban a los dos con confusión.

-Por favor danna_sama, no pensaría que no me daría cuenta, ¿cierto?-Respondió con una sonrisa algo altanera la albina que hizo gracia al pelicastaño.

-¡Oe! ¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando?-Preguntó la chica de cabello blanco que al igual que Benimaru y Koile no entendían de lo que estaban hablando el pelicastaño y la ojimorada.

-Veréis...-E Issei empezó a contarles sobre como al parecer al regresar a este mundo había perdido casi todo el poder que había obtenido de Loruhnd.

-Es posible que cuando regresaste a este mundo no solo tu edad volviese a ser la misma que antes de que fueses invocado, sino tu poder también.-Comentó la maga de morado con seriedad y con una mano en su barbilla.

-¿Que tan grave es su estado actual taichou?-Preguntó Benimaru preocupado por el estado de la persona que más admiraba.

-Actualmente cualquiera de vosotros podría barrer el suelo conmigo sin problema.-Respondió el ojicastaño de forma directa dejando a todos sin palabras.-Durante el último año he estado entrenando pero aun me queda mucho para siquiera recuperar un cuarto del poder que tenía cuando enfrentamos a Magnus.-

Un tenso silencio se hizo presente en la sala, ninguno de ellos se esperaban que el Hyoudou estuviese en semejante aprieto. Todos ellos recordaban a la perfección la increíble fuerza y poder que poseía Ise antes de ser regresado a su mundo, ninguno de ellos 4 aunque lucharán juntos podrían siquiera tener alguna posibilidad de ganarle.

-Pero, puedes recuperarte, ¿no taicho?-Preguntó Benimaru rompiendo el silencio en el que se había sumergido la sala.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿quién os habéis creído que soy?-Respondió el joven Sekiryuutei con una de sus típicas sonrisas que hizo que los otros 4 también sonrieran.-Aunque eso sí, voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda.-

-¡Por supuesto! Puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte a entrenar master.-Dijo Anzu de inmediato mientras sus orejas y cola se agitaban emocionadas.

-Será todo un honor ayudarlo a entrenar y a recuperar su fuerza taichou.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y una mano en el corazón.

-Puedes contar al 100% conmigo Ise.-Dijo Koile con calma y una sonrisa serena.

-Fufufu, volver a entrenarte será de lo más divertido.-Añadió Loriruca mientras se pasaba los dedos de su mano derecha por sus labios para ocultar una sonrisa que hizo que cierta miembro del clan Gremory sintiese que la estaban copiando.

-Gracias. ¡Por cierto! Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿no os han dado nada para ocultar vuestras apariencias?-Preguntó el ojicastaño al recordar el momento cuando se encontró con Anzu y como varios idiotas la estaban acosando debido a su curioso aspecto.

-Por supuesto que si, todos recibimos un amuleto con una runa de camuflaje antes de ser enviados aquí.-Respondió la chica de orejas puntiagudas, una runa de camuflaje funcionaba ocultando los rasgos que pudieran parecerle extraños a los humanos (u otras razas si era necesario), por ejemplo en el caso de Koile hacía que los humanos pasaran por alto sus orejas puntiagudas.

-Entonces, ¿porque aquellos tipos podían ver tu apariencia normal Anzu?-Preguntó confundido Ise haciendo que la chica mirase para otro lado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-B-bueno, la verdad es que...-Dijo la chica demihumana antes de sacar de entre sus ropas lo que parecía un pequeño amuleto de metal el cual parecía haberse partido por la mitad.

-Desde luego, mira que romper la runa que Hime_sama nos dio así como así, ¿quién puede ser tan irresponsable?.-Dijo la peligris haciendo sentir un poco mal a la chica peliblanca que agacho la cabeza y sus orejas.

-La verdad es que...-Añadió un avergonzado Benimaru llamando la atención de todo mientas de entre sus ropas al igual que Anzu sacaba lo que parecía ser un amuleto de metal que se había partido a la mitad.-No se como ocurrió, al llegar a este mundo y darme cuenta de que nos habíamos separado revisé la runa y ya estaba en este estado.-

-Tal vez el metal en el que fueron grabadas no resistió el viaje, aunque me da curiosidad porque las de Koile y Lori si aguantaron.-Comentó Ise mientras tendía la mano para que le dieran los trozos de metal que reviso un poco viendo como el metal parecía como si lo hubiesen partido a la fuerza tirando con fuerza desde cada extremo.-Lori, ¿puedes encargarte de hacer otras dos?-

-Claro, no es ningún problema danna_sama.-Respondió la maga antes de acercarse el chico para envolver el brazo de este entre sus pechos generosos pechos.-Pero espero que a cambio me des una recompensa fufufu.-

-Algo se me ocurrirá.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras Benimaru se alejaba de Anzu y Koile, la primera pelaba sus dientes como un animal salvaje y la segunda había decidido que era buen momento para afilar un pequeño cuchillo de plata.-Y antes de que se me olvide, debo avisar a Rias y a Sona sobre que ya se que fue el pico de poder mágico que detectaron.-

-¿Rias?¿Sona? ¿¡Quienes son esas?!-Preguntó Loriruca mientras veía como el chico se levantaba para ir a poder el teléfono que había en el pasillo.

-Ahora os le explico, Ddraid no fue la única sorpresa que me llevé cuando regresé a este mundo.-Dijo el pelicastaño mientras abandonaba la habitación dejado a los 4 con bastante curiosidad.

Lejos de la casa del Sekiryuutei, en el viejo edificio de la escuela actualmente solo se encontraba Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba habían salido a cumplir con sus contratos y ella se había quedado para revisar algunos papeles. Ahora se encontraba mirando por la ventana al cielo estrellado, a su mente vino la imagen de cierto pelicastaño y no pudo evitar sonreír, el Hyoudou era alguien en verdad único y se alegraba mucho de haberlo conocido. Recordó que ahora Issei le debía una y empezó a pensar como se la podría cobrar, había tantas posibilidades...

-Tal vez podría pedirle que me ayude con Raizer...-Murmuró para sí misma antes de negar con la cabeza, no podía pedirle al pelicastaño que la ayudara con ese asunto, era algo que de lo que ella misma tenía que encargarse; Rias iba a regresar a seguir revisando papeles un rato antes de irse a dormir cuando de pronto su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo tomó y vio el nombre del Sekiryuutei en la pantalla.-Ise, buenas noches, ¿ocurre algo?-

-Buenas noches, y no y si a la vez.-Respondió el chico dejando dudosa a la pelirroja.-Podemos reunirnos tu, yo y Sona mañana, he descubierto lo que provocó aquel pico de poder mágico.-

-Claro, no hay problema, yo me encargo de avisar a Sona, ¿a las 10 te viene bien?-Contestó la Gremory con calma mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio.

-Preferiría que fuese a las 9, o incluso a las 8, cuanto antes mejor.-Fue la respuesta del pelicastaño, Rias no tuvo problema con ello y acordaron reunirse a las 8 mañana en el salón del club, ambos se despidieron y terminaron la llamada.

Tras colgar el teléfono y darse la vuelta el pelicastaño se encontró con la mirada de las 3 chicas que sin palabras le estaban pidiendo explicaciones lo que causaba una gota en su nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Ise empezó a hablarles sobre todo lo que había descubierto sobre su mundo durante este último años, les habló sobre los demonios, los ángeles, ángeles caídos, los enfrentamientos que estos habían tenido entre ellos, como Rias y Sona eran demonios que estaban a cargo de esta ciudad y como estas le habían ayudado durante este último año, les habló también sobre que había otras razas como los youkais o los vampiros y sobre la existencia de distintos dioses de distintas religiones.

-Incluso en otro mundo seres divinos y seres demoníacos son incapaces de llevarse bien, son como los perros y los gatos.-Comentó la peligris tras la explicación del ojicastaño que por el rabillo del ojo vio el reloj de la sala y vio que ya era bastante tarde.

-Ya va siendo hora de dormir, Benimaru ven conmigo, te llevaré a la habitación de invitados.-Dijo Ise haciendo asentir al mencionado que se levantó y siguió al pelicastaño, cuando los dos se marcharon de la habitación las 3 mujeres se miraron antes de asentir.

Los dos chicos subieron al segundo piso, este estaba compuesto de 3 habitaciones, la de Ise, la de sus padres y la de invitados la cual se usaba también como estudio, y por último un cuarto de baño que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, no es nada del otro mundo pero por el momento es lo que hay.-Dijo el Hyoudou prendiendo el switch de la luz de la habitación.

-Es más que suficiente taichou.-Respondió el calmado pelirrojo dando paso dentro del se sencillo cuarto, había un par de estanterías con libros, un escritorio con una cómoda silla y una cama individual; el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la mirada algo perdida del ojicastaño y tuvo que preguntas.-¿Le ocurre algo taicho?-

-...No, no es nada, es solo que, bueno, todos lo que ha ocurrido hoy es como un sueño y, tengo miedo de que en algún momento me vaya a despertar y que nada de esto sea real.-Respondió Ise que aun le costaba asimilar que todo lo que había ocurrido ese día fuese verdad.

-No es ningún sueño taichou, estamos aquí con usted, y si no me cree.-Dijo Benimaru antes de dar un pequeño golpe en el hombro del pelicastaño que si, sintió el golpe y solo pudo sonreír antes de devolver el golpe haciendo sonreír al pelirrojo; fue en ese momento que Ise se dio cuenta de algo.

-Una pregunta Benimaru, ¿sois capaces de regresar a Loruhnd?-Pregunto Issei recibiendo como única respuesta una media sonrisa del pelirrojo que supo de inmediato qué significa.-Entonces, ¿no podéis volver? P-porque lo habéis hecho, Loruhnd es vuestro mundo.-

-Tú también estabas dispuesto a no volver a tu mundo taichou.-Respondió con calma el hombre de las curiosas marcas bajo los ojos.

-Si pero yo no tengo nada que realmente me ate a este mundo, vosotros tenéis familia en Loruhnd.-Contestó el ojicastaño que empezaba a no sentirse del todo bien con el hecho de que Benimaru y las chicas hubiesen abandonado su mundo solo para estar con él.

-Nosotros también tenemos familia en este mundo.-Fue la contestación tranquila de Benimaru.-Taichou, usted no es solo alguien a quien admiro y respeto, para mi es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, y para Loriruca_dono, Koile_dono y Anzu_dono es incluso aún más importante. Tanto nosotros 4 que hemos sido los primeros en venir como los demás que ahora mismo están esperando su turno para reunirse con usted no tenemos ninguna duda ni remordimiento en lo que estamos haciendo. Venir aquí para estar junto a usted a sido nuestra decisión, y puedo asegurarle que ninguno nos arrepentimos de ello.-

-...Maldito ikemen.-Murmuró el Sekiryuutei mientras giraba su cabeza para limpiarse un par de lágrimas haciendo algo de gracia al pelirrojo.-¿C-cuando vendrán los demás?-

-Hime_sama dijo que solo era capaz de mandar a 4 de nosotros la vez y que solo podía usar el hechizo una vez al mes por el enorme gasto de mana que requería.-Respondió el ojinaranja recordando las palabras que les dijeron antes del sorteo para ver quienes irían los primeros.

-...¿Cómo está ella?-Preguntó Ise mientras de forma inconsciente acariciaba el anillo de su mano derecha.

-Actualmente de seguro que tratando de encontrar alguna forma de mandar a los demás lo más rápido posible hasta aquí, después de todo su majestad es la única capaz de usar ese hechizo y por ende tiene que ser la última en venir.-Respondió el pelirrojo haciendo haciendo sonreír al Hyoudou.

-Estoy seguro que lo conseguirá, después de todo ella es incluso más cabezota y testaruda que yo.-Comentó con una sonrisa Ise mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Bueno, se nos hace tarde y mañana hay que madrugar, buenas noches Benimaru.-

-Buenas noches taichou.-Se despidieron y mientras el pelirrojo apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta, el ojicastaño se iba a dirigir de regreso al piso de abajo cuando de pronto oyó como una puerta se abría, la cual era la puerta de su cuarto, y vio como 3 brazos le hacían señas para que se acercara.

-Bueno, supongo que hoy me toca trasnochar.-Comentó con una media sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su cuarto, los tres brazos regresaron al interior antes de que el abriese la puerta.

Sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación y pudo ver con claridad a las 3 hermosas chicas que se habían colado en su cuarto, las 3 mujeres se encontraban encima de su cama completamente desnudas y mirándolo con ojos deseosos. Los ojos del Hoyoudou pasaron de una a otra, de las hermosas y largas piernas de una ansiosa Anzu al vientre plano y las caderas pequeñas de una sonrojada Koile hasta los grandes y redondos pechos de la sonriente Lori. El pelicastaño caminó a paso tranquilo hasta la cama donde fue recibido por los brazos de las chicas que lo empujaron a la cama donde empezaron a besarle, la peligris se había apoderado de sus labios mientras que la albina y la pelicastaña habían alzado su camisa para empezar a besar su torso.

-Veamos quien son mejores, nosotras, o esas Rias y Sona.-Susurró Loriruca al oído del ojicastaño, la maga iba a darle un mordisco en la oreja cuando de pronto para sorpresa de ella y de las otras dos, Ise se separó un poco de ellas.

-No he hecho nada ni con Rias ni con Sona, ni con ninguna mujer, desde que regresé a este mundo no he estado con nadie.-Dijo con seriedad el muchacho sorprendiendo un poco a las mujeres, después de todo Issei se había ganado cierta fama de Don Juan.-No me parecía justo que mientras vosotras y las demás seguramente estabais preocupadas por lo que me hubiese llegado a pasar yo estuviese aquí acostándome con otras mujeres.-

-Tan dulce como siempre danna_sama, eso es lo que amo de ti.-Dijo la albina antes de besar la mejilla del chico.-En ese caso, creo que los 4 tenemos que recuperar todo un año de diversión, ¿no lo crees, da-na-sa-ma?-

-Master.-La albina se colocó con las piernas abiertas sobre la pierna derecha del ojicastaño y mientras esté sentía el calor de la entrepierna de la chica sintió como Koile hacia lo mismo sobre su pierna izquierda.

-Ise.-Gimió el nombre del pelicastaño antes de empezar a quitarle la camisa al Hyoudou la cual acabó volando por los aires hasta quedar tirada por el suelo; todo mientras Loriruca le sacaba los pantalones dejándolo solo en unos boxer que parecían a punto de reventar por lo que empezaba a crecer a dentro de ellos.

-Fufufu, tan animado como siempre por lo que puedo ver.-Comentó la chica mientras con sus largos y finos dedos empezaba a acariciar aquella parte.-Me pregunto si aun podrás aguantar una noche con 3 de nosotras después de tanto tiempo.-

-Oh, créeme Lori.-Dijo Ise antes de moverse hacia delante dejando a las 3 chicas debajo de él.-Que las que no serán capaces de aguantar sois vosotras.-

Fue una fortuna que Lori hubiese insonorizado el cuarto antes de empezar ya que sin duda que de no haberlo hecho tanto Benimaru como seguramente todos los vecinos alrededor de la casa Hyoudou no habrían podido dormir por los gritos y gemidos que no cesaron en ningún momento hasta las 5 de la mañana. En su cama, Ise al fin podía descansar, aunque solo fuese durante un par de horas, sobre sus pecho las 3 mujeres descansaban con grandes y satisfechas sonrisas en sus rostros, sonrisa que el joven Sekiryuutei compartía, no solo por la agradable noche que había pasado en compañía de esas chicas a las que amaba con todo su corazón, sino porque ahora por fin estaba de nuevo junto a su familia, y aunque aún faltaba bastante gente, en estos momentos no podría ser más feliz.

Y mientras nuestra héroe descansaba junto a sus chicas, en la parte más alta de la torre de Tokio podemos ver a una persona que contemplaba con calma el inmenso cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza. Se trataba de un hombre joven, de entre 20 y 25 años, bastante alto y de larga melena blanca y ojos de un curioso color dorado que además desprendían un extraño aire de misticismo, la piel del hombre era blanca como la leche y sin ninguna imperfección. Vestía con una curiosa túnica azul con una toga de color blanco envolviendo su cuerpo sobre el pecho, sus pies estaban descalzos y su mano derecha portaba un libro algo grande el cual apoyaba contra su pecho. El curioso hombre abrió aquel libro, las páginas estaban en blanco, o lo estaban hasta que de pronto palabras empezaron a aparecer formando frases, frases que se convirtieron en estrofas rápidamente y que antes de darse cuenta ya habían ocupado una página entera y en la siguiente empezaba a ocurrir lo mismo.

-Un nuevo capítulo ya ha empezado a escribirse, estoy en verdad ansioso por ver cómo seguirá tu historia, joven Hyoudou.-Dijo para sí mismo aquel hombre con una voz armoniosa antes de cerrar el libro y desaparecer del lugar dejando tras de sí una especie de polvo dorado.

* * *

**-Y hasta aquí el cap, Ise al final ha podido resolver muchas de sus dudas, aunque muchas otras aún quedan en el aire, y más importante aún, ¿quién puede ser ese hombre misterioso al final del capítulo? Se que este cap puede haberse hecho algo denso, pero lo necesitaba para transicionar a lo que empieza en el siguiente cap, ya que a parte de la reunión con Rias y Sona que he mencionado en este cap, también daremos inicio a la saga de Asia y los ángeles caídos donde bastante cosas van a ocurrir. Creo que no me dejo nada más que comentar, y para no abandonar las viejas costumbres, simplemente repetiré lo siempre. Si os ha gustado el cap, si queréis comentar algo del capítulo, preguntarme alguna duda o quereis darme alguna posible idea, siempre leo y respondo todos los comentarios. Cuidaos mucho gente, y no os olvidéis de pasaros por mi otros fics que dentro de poco los iré actualizando, nos vemos, ja ne.**

**shirou6655: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic, y si Ise recuperará sus poderes, pero aun queda para eso.

**selkova:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic. Y si, para los elfos sus orejas son sagradas, pero, ¿y si de verdad existiese otro mundo donde existen lo que para nosotros son seres de fantasía? No tendrían porque ser como nosotros los hemos imaginado. Además que no todos representan a los elfos de la misma forma, si te da curiosidad mira un manga koreano llamado "Solo Leveling" y podrás ver a uno elfos bastante distintos de los que estamos acostumbrados.

**mr X:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic.

**Guest(1):** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic y creo que todos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta xD

**Diamante:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic y si, habrá más persona de Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken, aunque tardarán un tiempo en aparecer.

**Guest(2)**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic.

**carlos trujillo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic, y no, Issei tiene sus propias armas que te aseguro no te decepcionará.

**Freemaker:** Lo siento, pero no tengo pensado empezar ninguna nueva historia en bastante tiempo.


End file.
